The Witch Twin's Daughter
by IHeartTheWorld
Summary: Alexandra Volturi est la fille d'Alec. Créée uniquement par l'obsession d'Aro envers le pouvoir, elle n'était qu'une expérimentation. Une abomination. Personne n'aurait cru que derrière ce don, cette arme, se cacherait une fille avec des émotions. Des doutes. Alexandra sera alors mitijée entre les liens du sang, ses désirs, et découvrir envers qui sa loyauté est vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que la confrontation avec les Cullen était passée et toute la garde était à l'affut. Caius ne faisait que ruminer dans son coin, murmurant d'aller tous les tuer, tandis que Marcus se questionnait à savoir pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas laisser une famille tranquille et en paix. Et Aro, réfléchissait. Il était assis sur son trône, regard dans le vide, et ne faisait que réfléchir. À quoi ? C'était la question sur toutes les lèvres. Certains pensaient que c'était un plan pour une revenge envers les Cullen, d'autres sur ses aptitudes à gérer un aussi grand clan, mais cette théorie ne dura pas longtemps. Ce fut donc avec appréhension que toute la garde vint sur place lorsqu'ils furent appelés dans la salle de réunion.

Caius était évidemment fâché, mais encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Les seuls mots qui furent perceptible sont «maudite idée ridicule». Marcus était impassible, ce qui ne surprenait pas, mais Aro semblait au comble de la jubilation. Il souriait, attendait patiemment que chaque personne soit installée dans la grande salle.

\- Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui, j'ai convié cette réunion dans un but bien spéciale. Bien qu'une certaine personne ne soit pas très coopérative, j'ai eu une idée que je trouve très excitante et dans notre bénéfice à tous.

Caius gronda, mécontent. Tous se demandaient bien ce que pouvait être cette fameuse idée. Caius n'était pas réputé pour sa joie de vivre, mais il était rare de le voir dans cet état, surtout si c'était une idée d'Aro, qu'il respectait et considérait comme son vrai frère.

\- Vous savez que nous avons perdu une confrontation récemment, et cela nous a tous affecté, j'en conviens. N'empêche, quelque chose de positif est ressortie de notre défaite. Une créature, qu'aucun de nous n'aurait cru imaginer, exister. Nous sommes capable de procréer. Certes, assez difficilement. Cela demande du contrôle. Mais, nous, mâles, pouvons avoir une progéniture. Un petit être, mi-humain, mi-vampire. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment ces êtres se développent, nous en avons vu un, oui, mais pas tous. Comment être plus capable de contrôler ces créatures qu'en ayant une dans notre clan ?

Aro sourit, attendit que la garde s'exclame avec joie, mais aucun son ne fut attendit dans la salle. Personne n'était encore certain de ce que le chef voulait en venir avec cette confrontation.

\- Donc, commença Félix, vous voulez qu'on capture un hybride ?

\- Pas la Cullen ? s'exclama Jane.

\- Nos chances de réussites sont de toute façon moindres avec ceux-là, Alec dit avec répulsion.

Jane lâcha un grognement offusqué des propos de son frère.

\- Non, non, arrêtez, ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir ! s'exclama Aro. Pourquoi capturer un hybride, quand nous pouvons en créer un nous-même ?

\- Il est hors de question que tu couches avec une saltée d'humaine, mon amour, rénonça Sulpicia.

\- Non, pas moi ma chère. Je pensais à quelqu'un en particulier.

Tous se tendirent. Un garde serait convié à créer un hybride. Un enfant. Coucher avec une humaine ! Et bien qu'ils pourraient refuser, qui refuse à Aro ? Non, celui qui sera choisi n'aura aucune chance. Leur destin était donc dans les mains de leur maitre, qui adorait faire durer le suspense.

\- J'ai longtemps réfléchi, mes très chers. Je veux l'hybride qui peut le plus nous apporter et, évidemment, j'adorerai qu'il ait un don ! C'est un peu le but, en fait. J'avais donc quelque choix en tête, mais je me suis dit, pourquoi hésiter, quand notre plus grande arme est un jeune garçon qui serait parfaitement capable de créer une progéniture sûrement aussi forte que lui ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alec, y compris celui d'Aro. Le jeune garçon aurait pâli s'il en était capable.

\- Moi, maitre ? lança Alec d'une voix étouffée.

\- Oui, toi. Cela serait parfait !

Jane ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise et mécontente.

\- Mais, maitre, Alec n'a que quinze ans !

\- C'est totalement faux, il a plus de 1200 ans et je sais très bien qu'il a déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec Renata.

Des regards surpris se tournèrent vers la principale intéressée, qui aurait rougi si elle avait pu. Jane semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Alec pensait que cette journée ne pouvait se rendre encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Maitre, plaida Renata, nous espérions garder cela secret.

\- Oh, mais il n'y a aucun secret dans la garde ! Enfin, je peux vous dire toutes les relations qu'il y a dans ce château ! Il y a Demetri et ...

\- NON ! crièrent tous les intéressées.

\- Cela va être correct, maitre, nous te croyons, débita Heidi.

\- Bref, aucun de vous n'êtes prude, donc Alec, tu es l'heureux élu ! Quelle chance ! Heidi, ma très chère, pourrais-tu nous trouver une humaine possible d'être capable de porter l'enfant d'Alec, et qui semble assez forte pour mener le tout à terme.

\- Oui, maitre.

Heidi partit à la course, tandis qu'Alec semblait à son tour sous le point de s'évanouir. Jane ne semblait pas mieux. Elle allait devoir partager son frère avec un enfant, un petit bébé qu'elle ne pourrait même pas torturer ! Son frère l'aimerait-il ? Surement. Plus qu'elle ? La question la perturba. Elle n'avait jamais eu à penser à ces détails auparavant, puisque cela semblait impossible que son frère aime quelqu'un d'autre plus qu'elle. Quoique s'il avait été avec Renata...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heidi revint avec une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert éclatant, des longs cheveux blonds, et elle était relativement belle. Elle semblait curieuse de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas comprendre comment elle était arrivée ici.

\- Alec, part avec l'humaine dans une chambre, et revient dès que c'est terminé.

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Oui, pourquoi attendre ? Fais ça vite, s'il te plait.

Félix ricana en dessous de son souffle et Alec partit donc avec la jeune femme. Un silence gênant dura dans la salle. Félix attendit que le temps passe en essayant de divertir les gens, sans grand succès. Jane était mécontente. Elle essayait d'être parfaitement à l'aise avec le plan de son maitre, mais elle avait de la difficulté à être parfaitement soumise, comme elle le fait toujours habituellement.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Alec revint, l'air encore plus blême qu'avant. Félix s'esclaffa en voyant son regard.

\- Et puis, mon cher ? demanda Aro.

\- Quoi, vous voulez un rapport complet ? s'exclama Alec.

\- Non, c'est correct ainsi, je te crois. Où est l'humaine ?

\- Toujours dans la chambre.

\- Mais vous avez ... ?

\- Oui ! oui, tout a été fait.

Félix s'esclaffa de nouveau, suivi par Demetri.

\- Les garçons, soyez gentils ! les réprima Sulpicia, qui aimait bien agir comme la mère du clan.

\- Parfait alors ! J'imagine qu'il nous reste qu'à attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Cela ne prit que quelques jours avant que tous réalisèrent que l'humaine – ils ne se daignèrent pas de retenir son prénom – était bel et bien enceinte. Aro fut évidemment au comble de la joie. Un seul essai, et c'était réussi ! Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à s'assurer qu'elle soit capable de résister à cette grossesse. Aro avait contacté un médecin d'un hôpital local, qui bien sûr découvrirait leur secret, mais il finira en dessert et tout ira bien. Du moins, c'est ce que Aro essayait de convaincre tous. Alec, lui, ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait. Il allait être père. Père ! Un petit être, venant de lui, allait parler, bouger… Il n'était pas prêt à ça, mais pas du tout. Il essayait de se changer les idées, mais le ventre grossissant de l'humaine n'aidait point. Le médecin avait beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre la situation, clamait en italien que c'était un être de Satan, mais pourchassé par les menaces d'Aro, il veillait au bienêtre de l'humaine. Personne d'autre ne lui prêtait vraiment attention. Tous attendaient plus ou moins patiemment, et avec différentes émotions, l'arrivée de l'enfant.

Alec faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, Jane le regardant se promener tout en essayant de lire un roman. Pour la centième fois, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

\- Ok, là, j'en peux plus. Arrête de bouger comme ça ou sors ! s'exclama Jane.

\- Mais c'est ma chambre ? Toi, sors ?

\- Mais… j'ai toujours rester dans ta chambre, pourquoi cela serait différent aujourd'hui ?

Alec ne semblait pas l'entendre, continuait de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles pour l'oreille de Jane. Soudainement, il s'arrêta, et regarda Jane avec des yeux affolés.

\- Mais, où va-t-il dormir ? Il n'a pas de chambre, ni rien. Il doit être proche au cas où, au cas où quoi ?

\- Tu as déjà décidé du sexe ou quoi ? ricana Jane. Qui sait, cela pourrait être une fille ?

\- Une fille ? s'étonna Alec. J'y… j'y connais rien aux filles moi, ni aux enfants d'ailleurs. Il va pleurer… ou elle va pleurer, comment je vais le calmer. Le, la… il arg j'en peux plus !

Voyant que son frère était au bord de la crise de nerf, Jane s'approcha de lui, mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Écoute, oui, tu vas avoir un enfant. C'est terrifiant, mais on va tous être là pour t'aider. Je suis certaine que Sulpicia va adorer le ou la bercer pour s'endormir, tu n'as pas à t'en occuper si tu ne veux pas.

\- C'est pas que je ne voudrai pas, enfin, je sais pas, mais c'est juste que je sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'en reviens pas que je suis en train d'avoir cette discussion avec toi !

\- Avec qui d'autre voudrais-tu l'avoir ? Félix ? Demetri ? Aro?

Alec ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entente du dernier prénom. Aro ne devait surtout pas être au courant de ses inquiétudes. Il devait être fort, puissant, ne jamais avoir peur, pour que son maitre soit fier. Il ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse, ni d'inquiétudes.

* * *

Aro attendait impatiemment à l'extérieur de la chambre de l'humaine. Le médecin était en train de préparer les derniers préparatifs pour la naissance du bébé. Ce dernier ne comprenait rien, mais ce n'était point important. Il mourra dès que le bébé sera en vie.

\- Je crois que l'accouchement est en train d'avoir lieu, murmura Aro à Marcus, qui était aussi présent sur les lieux, lui qui habituellement n'est intéressé en rien.

De haut de sa chambre, Alec écoutait les cris de souffrance de l'humaine, les exclamations d'Aro, ainsi que les soupirs de Marcus. Il était seul dans cette pièce, mais il sentait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, plus qu'à l'habitude. Ce bébé devait être une réussite. Il devait aussi avoir un don. Que ferait Aro s'il n'avait pas de don ? Alec se questionnait quant aux attentes de son maitre. Est-ce le don, qui est primordial, ou le fait de pouvoir enquêter sur la nature de l'hybride ? Anxieux, Alec continuait d'attendre que l'accouchement se termine et qu'il puisse enfin rencontrer sa progéniture, bien que personne ne devait connaitre ce désir. Alec se devait de paraitre impartial et sans émotion.

Après de nombreux cris, d'essoufflement, le cœur autrefois précipité de l'humaine s'arrêta brusquement. Puis, un autre, plus rapidement, moins lourd, fit surface. Ensuite, un petit cri. Aigu, tout simple. Alec, suivi de près par Aro, se précipita dans la chambre. Le corps dénudé et maintenant sans vie de l'humaine était en plein milieu de la pièce, sur un simple lit, mais ce qui important aux deux hommes était la créature dans les bras du médecin, plus que confus. Le bébé. Une fille. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant, comme ceux de sa mère, mais elle avait les cheveux brun clair d'Alec. Elle sourit et Alec la prit dans ses bras, abasourdi. Deux secondes plus tard, Demetri cassa le cou du médecin, et l'apporta pour qu'il soit profité au sein de la confrérie.

\- Une fille ! Une petite fille ! Une princesse ! s'exclama Aro. Oh qu'elle est mignonne !

La petite regardait avec des yeux curieux son père, qui la regardait aussi avec la même émotion. Aro attendait qu'Alec réagisse, parle, mais il ne semblait pas capable de se détacher de sa fille.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous laisser un moment entre Alec et l'enfant ? demanda Marcus après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Oui, bien sûr, décida Aro, abasourdi.

Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que Alec soit attaché réellement à l'enfant, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le lien était déjà créé, présent, et n'attendait qu'à évoluer.

\- Nous devrions aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, annonça Aro, d'une voix un peu plus sur, l'étonnement moins présent sur ses traits.

Marcus hocha la tête, puis quitta la pièce rapidement. Aro le suivit tranquillement, puis se retourna vers Alec, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Par quel prénom devrons-nous l'annoncer aux autres membres de notre clan ?

\- Alexandra, murmura Alec. Elle s'appelle Alexandra.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Alec était incapable de détacher son regard de celui de sa fille. Elle était magnifique. Un parfait mélange de lui et de sa mère. Être capable de tenir dans ses bras son propre sang, c'était une sensation unique. C'était sa création. Quant bien même tout pouvait arriver, le mal, le bien, même si la vie devait les séparer, rien ne pourrait enlever ceci : il était son père. Son sang, son essence circulait dans ses veines à elle.

La petite Alexandra sourit et Alec répondit par un sourire tout autant éblouissant. Ce dernier n'entendit d'ailleurs pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et des petits pas se rapprocher de lui. Jane s'approcha de sa nièce. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, comme - tous d'ailleurs. Leur famille s'était à nouveau agrandit.

\- Je lui ai apporté du sang du médecin, dit Jane, annonçant par de fait même sa présence. Un peu ironique, mais c'est tout ce qu'on avait. Elle doit avoir soif.

En effet, Alexandra avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur le biberon rempli de sang humain. Jane le tendit à Alec, qui le porta ensuite à la bouche de sa fille. Une fois rassasiée, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

\- Elle est vraiment magnifique, dit Jane.

Cette dernière ne pensait pas ressentir un lien envers sa nièce. Elle n'était même pas certaine de comment elle s'était sentie ces dernières semaines, mais ce n'était pas toujours de la joie. Il y avait de l'incertitude, de la jalousie, de l'anxiété. Mais maintenant, elle était paisible. Cela paraissait si simple à présent. C'était un membre de la famille, une des siens.

\- En effet, approuva Alec.

\- Je pense qu'Aro et le reste du clan ont bien hâte de la rencontrer.

\- Allons-y !

À peine quelques heures de vie et Alexandra avait charmé tout le monde. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait le bras de presque toute la garde. Les épouses étaient émerveillées et planifiaient déjà de la gâter de cadeaux. La petite s'était réveillée après avoir fait quelques rencontres, et avait par la suite regardé avec curiosité le restant des personnes qu'elle avait le loisir de rencontrer. Pour une des rares fois, le château était paisible.

Cela n'était pas long qu'elle grandissait, mais ce n'était pas une surprise, puisque tous étaient au courant de la rapide croissance des hybrides. Une fois que tous eurent la chance de la voir de près, Sulpicia proposa que la petite dorme.

Alec réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme d'où sa fille dormirait. Aurait-elle une chambre ? Dormirait-elle dans celle d'Alec ? Mais plus tard ? Voyant l'air de panique sur le visage de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, Aro rigola.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment pas qu'on avait rien planifié ? Alexandra a maintenant une chambre à elle juste à côté de la tienne, avec un berceau ainsi qu'un lit. Et ta chambre est maintenant aussi équipée de ces deux-mêmes accessoires, comme ça elle pourrait utiliser les deux. Fantastique !

Aro frappa dans ses mains et sourit de ce sourire si jovial qui en faisait pratiquement peur. Alec fut rassuré que d'autres personnes pensèrent à ces détails qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis.

\- Je vais donc aller la coucher de ce pas, maitre.

\- Je t'accompagne, déclara Jane.

Sulpicia les suivit afin de leur expliquer des détails de base quant aux bébés, qui d'ailleurs posaient à question à savoir où elle les avait découvrit. Un magazine ? Ou des connaissances maternelles ? Pour sa première nuit, Alexandra dormit dans la même chambre que son père, dans le joli berceau rose. Alec se tint, en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle, au dessus du berçeau, en la regardant paisiblement dormir.

* * *

Le temps passa rapidement. Pour eux, habitués à ce qu'une année semble comme une semaine, ils trouvèrent donc que la petite grandissait énormément vite. Cela ne prit pas de temps avant de découvrir le don d'Alexandra. Il ne savait pas comment le nommer, puisque ce n'était en rien semblable aux autres dons que la garde avait rencontrés auparavant.

Tout lui est simplement beaucoup plus perceptibles. L'odorat, la vue, le goût. Au début, c'était des petites choses, comme seulement sentir des odeurs que d'autres ne percevaient pas, mais cela s'est agrandi, à un point où à rencontrer une personne, elle pouvait voir son avenir, son passé, elle peut sentir même ce que cette personne a senti des jours auparavant. À la place de faire comme son père, et d'enlever les sens des autres, les siens sont simplement énormément plus modifiés. Ce n'était pas un don aussi simple que celui de Jane, qui n'avait qu'une seule fonction, faire mal. Le sien était plus difficile à cerner. Il était difficilement contrôlable, c'était plus lui qui contrôlait. Elle pouvait passer des heures à essayer de trouver la dernière personne à être rentrer dans la salle d'entrainement, sans jamais y parvenir. Et d'autres journées, elle pouvait savoir tout le passé de l'humain dont elle venait de se nourrir sans le vouloir.

Néanmoins, Aro était ravi. Il savait être patient. Son don s'agrandirait, et elle serait un jour capable de le contrôler pleinement, que ce soit dans des années ou des siècles. Et une question était réglée : La petite était puissante, digne donc d'être dans le clan. C'était un soulagement pour Alec, qui avait peur que sa fille soit expulsée du château si elle s'avérait inutile. Ce dernier se voyait de plus en plus attaché à cette dernière au fil et à mesure que les jours passaient. Il lui lisait du Shakespeare, la berçait, la regardait courir. Ce n'était pas un amour expressif – tous savaient qu'Alec était loin d'être le plus expressif. Mais c'était simple.

Aro était aux anges. Quant bien même il n'avait pas prévu qu'Alec soit autant attaché à sa fille – il avait cru que le garçon n'aurait juste aucune émotion, comme cela lui arrive si souvent – il avait maintenant une nouvelle arme, un don puissant dans son clan. C'était le plus important, pas vrai ?

Les années passèrent, Alexandra continua de grandir, de passé d'un bébé à un enfant, d'une enfant à une adolescente. Puis, le jour de ses sept ans, Alexandra était adulte. Elle paraissait avoir vingt ans, était magnifique – le côté vampirique de son père prédominait dans son physique. Elle avait une relation simple, mais remplie d'amour avec son père, avait plus une amitié avec sa tante, et était respectée de tous dans la garde. Personne n'osait la critiquer ou lui dire rien de négatif. Elle était la fille d'Alec Volturi. La troisième perle des Volturi, juste après son père et sa tante. Elle était belle, forte, puissante. Ce soir, il y aura un bal pour son anniversaire. Ce sera aussi le jour où elle sera officiellement dans la garde des Volturi. Tout y était pour qu'elle soit heureuse, au comble du bonheur à tous les jours de sa vie.

Cependant, pourquoi cela n'était pas le cas ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas comme tous les autres membres de la garde ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si différente ? Alexandra ne ressentait pas le bonheur absolu. Elle avait des doutes, de la tristesse, de la colère. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que sa chambre, la salle principal et la salle d'entrainement. C'est pourquoi que ce soir, quand tous seront occupés à danser et célébrer le jour de sa naissance, elle allait fuguer. Courir, le plus loin de Volterra. Explorer le monde. Avoir un autre titre que membre de la garde. Avoir un autre propos. Mais réussira-t-elle ?

Elle avance vers la grande porte dorée, prit une grande inspiration. Elle pouvait entendre que la grande salle était maintenant silencieuse, tous attendaient son approche avec impatience. Il fallait qu'elle procède de manière minutieuse. Une simple erreur et ce serait terminé. Elle sourit, ouvrit la porte, et avança.

Game on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

 _ _5 ans auparavant__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Alexandra se réveilla en sursaut. Un éclat de lumière parcourut le ciel noir et le tonnerre déchira le silence. Sans hésiter, la petite sauta de son lit, courut jusqu'au couloir et se précipita dans la chambre voisine. Celle-ci n'était pas allumée, mais elle pouvait toujours distinguer la silhouette de son père étendu sur le lit, un livre en main. Sans plus tarder, elle sauta dans le lit.__ _  
_ _  
_ _-_ _ _Papa, gémit-elle, sachant qu'il savait déjà pourquoi elle était là.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Alec ricana et ouvrit davantage les draps du lit.__ _  
_ _  
_ _-_ _ _Sacré tonnerre. S'il savait à quel point il effarait une petite fille dans ce château, dit-il en laissant un baisé sur le front de sa fille qui ne tarda pas à se coller contre son père.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Ce n'était pas nécessairement confortable. Le corps de son père était froid et dur. Mais rassurant. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin maintenant.__ _  
_

Présent

Parfois, Alexandra souhaitait redevenir une petite fille, insouciante. Une fille qui ne comprenait pas totalement le monde dans lequel elle vivait, qui faisait une nette différence entre le bien et le mal, ou du moins ce qu'elle souhaitait être bien et mal. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. La vie était complexe. Le monde dans lequel sa famille et elle vivaient n'était pas beau et pur. C'était rempli de cruauté, de sang – beaucoup de sang- et d'injustice. C'est la seule pensée qui occupa son esprit lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de réception, maintenant totalement décorée pour son anniversaire. Le nombre de visages qui la regardaient était déconcertant, mais elle y était habituée maintenant. Elle avança tranquillement vers le centre de la pièce, là où se trouvaient Aro, Marcus et Caius.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fait un pas, une figure s'approcha à son côté et lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit Alec, en lui souriant.

Alexandra portait une robe blanche, remplie de perles avec une jolie traine. Heidi s'était bien amusé à la faire paraitre comme une princesse, et c'était réussi.

\- Merci.

Sans plus un mot, ils avancèrent jusqu'à être à un mètre d'Aro. Alec se sépara de sa fille qui vint se mètre à côté de son maitre.

\- Chère Alexandra, débuta Aro. Il y a aujourd'hui sept ans que tu es dans nos vies. Des si belles années à te découvrir, toi et ta personnalité de feu. Sept ans depuis lesquelles nous pouvons comprendre le fonctionnement d'un hybride. Sept ans que tu nous es fort utile. Aujourd'hui marque donc ton entrée officielle dans notre clan. Donc sans plus tarder, célébrons !

Une cloche retentit et une musique de valse débuta. Alexandra se déplaça afin de s'éloigner d'Aro et tomba rapidement sur Jane.

\- Ah, ma nièce. Qui, juste en passant, parait plus vieille que moi. Un peu déconcertant, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

C'était un aspect en effet étrange. Alexandra paraissait avoir vingt ans, mais son père et sa tante, quinze. Mais elle paraissait aussi avoir vingt ans alors qu'elle était née depuis seulement sept ans, donc étrange était son deuxième prénom.

\- Tu es ravissante, Jane, sourit Alexandra.

Jane portait sa robe bleue nuit pour les occasions spéciales. C'était rare de la voir autrement qu'habillée de sa robe noir traditionnelle.

\- Merci, mais c'est à toi qui faut le dire aujourd'hui. C'est ta journée.

Alexandra était bien la seule capable de voler la vedette de Jane, sans que cette dernière soit remplie de jalousie et de colère. Elles avaient une vraie relation familiale, ce que personne dans la garde n'avait jamais osé imaginer.

\- En tant que ton père, je me dois de te faire danser la première valse, interrompit Alec, en la prenant rapidement par la main pour la guider vers les autres personnes situées dans le centre de la pièce.

Danser avec son père lui rappela évidemment des souvenirs de jeunesse...

 _ _3 ans plus tôt__ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ _-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? se plaignit Alexandra.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Cela faisait des heures qu'elle devait pratiquer la valse avec son père, pour le gala de Noël de la semaine prochaine, et elle avait horriblement mal aux pieds.__ _  
_ _  
_ _-_ _ _Oui. Apprendre à danser correctement sera très utile. Tout sur l'attitude d'une personne peut être déterminé seulement en analysant la façon dont une personne danse.__ _  
_ _ _Alexandra soupira.__ _  
_ _  
_ _-_ _ _Et si je ne veux jamais danser avec personne ? Qui danse encore, de nos jours ?__ _  
_ _  
_ _-_ _ _Aro voudra que tu danses avec des visiteurs du château, tu le sais bien.__ _  
_

Présent

Alexandra se rappelait toutes les fois où elle avait dû faire ou apprendre quelque chose parce que Aro disait qu'il fallait le faire, ou parce que ce serait utile pour Aro plus tard. Tous les gens de la garde semblaient tout faire que pour lui. Comme s'il était un dieu ou quelque chose du genre. Mais elle ne ressentait pas ça. Aro ne semblait maintenant qu'un profiteur, accroc au pouvoir.

Pour le moment, Alexandra essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses sentiments envers le Leadeur du clan. La pièce était magnifique. En fait, le moment était magique. Elle dansait, avec son père, dans un château, encadrée par des dizaines de personnes qui l'admiraient. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de ça ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait, chez elle ?

\- Que se passe-t-il maintenant dans ta jolie tête ? lui demanda Alec.

\- Moi ? Rien de bien spécial.

\- Arrête, tes pensées sont à des kilomètres d'ici, argumenta Alec en la contemplant. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas important. Je t'en parlerai, plus tard.

Elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à personne, de ses pensées, de ses plans. Parfois, elle trouvait ça difficile de ne pouvoir se confier à personne sur ces choses sans craindre que son propre père la dénonce. Elle lui faisait confiance, bien sûr. C'était la personne qu'elle faisait le plus confiance dans le château entier. Mais personne ne semblait maintenant mériter cette confiance.

Alexandra sourit, ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons. Surtout pas ce soir.

\- J'ai vraiment le don de gâcher tous les moments, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, voulant changer le sujet.

\- Oh, parce que tu parles de la fois que tu as fait tomber une étagère de verre dans une des plus importantes réunions ? Ou quand tu as involontairement insulté un allié du clan sur sa coupe de cheveux ? s'esclaffa gentiment Alec.

\- Ouais, on peut parler de ça.

Le reste de la danse se passa rapidement et dans le silence. Rapidement, ils se séparèrent et, comme prévu, Jane dansa avec Alec pour la prochaine chanson. Comme d'habitude, Aro se joignit avec Sulpicia.

Alexandra réussit à s'évader des autres prétendants qui essayaient de danser avec elle, pour trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Demetri.

Accoté contre un mur, il regardait les autres autour de lui comme s'ils étaient tous inférieurs, ce qui pouvait être vrai, pour certains. Il était arrogant, oui. Il était un coureur de jupons, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, c'était avec elle qu'il passait le plus de son temps dernièrement. Alexandra pourrait se faire à croire qu'elle méritait mieux que ça, qu'elle ne devait pas tomber pour seulement du charme et une beauté. Mais, en réalité, elle s'en foutait. Elle avait besoin d'une occupation pour se changer les idées, surtout quand ces dernières passaient de loyauté à confusion pour ses soi-disant maitre. Et Demetri pouvait bien coucher avec n'importe quelle femme qui le désirait, il n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu. Et il faut dire qu'il avait eu ses intérêts fixés sur Alexandra depuis qu'elle avait commencé à ressembler à une femme.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà en cherche de quelque chose de plus intéressant que cette petite fête ?

\- Oh, tu me connais, les fêtes n'ont jamais été mon fort.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, tu aimes mieux les endroits plus... intimes.

Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout ce que Demetri faisait était d'insinuer au sexe. On dirait qu'il ne vivait que pour cela.

\- Tu me connais bien. Donc ça ne te surprendra pas.

Elle baissa le ton afin d'être certaine que personne d'autres n'entendent.

\- Ma chambre. Dans 5 minutes.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons, sortit discrètement de la salle en ravalant ses larmes et se rendit le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre.

Phase 2 : activé

* * *

Alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, cette même scène, cette horrible scène lui apparut devant ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment s'en départir. On pourrait croire que dès qu'elle essayait de l'ignorer, elle revenait au gallot.

 _ _Il y a un an__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Alexandra se rendait tranquillement à la salle d'entrainement. Son père et sa tante étaient partis en mission, accompagnés de plusieurs gardes, le château paraissait donc désert.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Il n'était que 5 heures du matin, et donc beaucoup plus tôt que son heure de réveil habituel, mais elle avait de la difficulté à dormir quand son père n'était pas dans le château. Rapidement, elle se rendit dans la salle, quand elle entendit des voix. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, mais la curiosité la démangeait. Afin d'éviter de se faire prendre en train d'espionner sur une conversation, elle augmenta la vitesse de ses pas, juste avant qu'elle perçoive son prénom dans la conversation. Alors grandement piquée par le désir de savoir ce que les voix disaient à son sujet, elle tendit l'oreille.__ _  
_ _  
_ _-_ _ _Je ne sais pas, dit la voix d'Aro. C'est certain que le fait que Chelsea ne soit pas capable de modifier ses liens et que tu ne sois pas capable de les percevoir est déconcertant. Peut-être vos dons ne fonctionnent pas sur les hybrides ? Ou c'est alors elle qui en est immunisé? Si ce n'était que de ça, ce ne serait pas si pire. Mais sans même avoir besoin de ton don, Marcus, on peut voir qu'Alexandra ne ressent pas beaucoup de gratitude envers nous, nous trois. On peut voir aussi qu'elle ne se sent pas très épanouie et heureuse, ici. Elle respecte et aime Alec et Jane, ce qui est un début, mais je n'aime pas quand mes gardes ne sont pas totalement soumis à moi.__ _  
_ _  
_ _-_ _ _Que veux-tu faire à ce sujet, alors ? répondit la voix lasse de Marcus.__ _  
_ _  
_ _-_ _ _Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. Son don est spectaculaire : ce serait dommage de le gâcher pour des petites inquiétudes. Cela dépendra de comment ça évolue, avec le temps. On surveillera la situation de proche.__ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Alexandra était sous le choc. Elle se dépêcha à se rendre à la salle d'entrainement, où elle put alors prendre une grande inspiration, et essayer de se calmer. Les maitres avaient remarqués qu'elle commençait à douter d'eux, de sa position, des Volturi. Ils avaient même remarqués qu'elle ne se sentait pas toujours bien, et qu'elle commençait surement à vouloir explorer ailleurs que le château. Elle était soulagée que Marcus et Chelsea ne puissent pas voir et toucher à ses sentiments, mais d'un autre côté, cela la mettait maintenant à risque. Elle devait donc essayer de paraitre le plus soumise possible, si elle voulait rester en vie.__  
 _  
_

Présent

Depuis ce temps, Alexandra était terrifiée. Elle savait donc que si elle osait critiquer les maitres, elle serait exécutée. Que la seule chose qu'Aro avait à la garder avec eux, c'était son don. Si ce dernier n'était pas assez puissant, elle serait considérée comme une menace, puisque ses liens envers le clan n'étaient pas assez forts. Elle comprenait aussi qu'elle n'était pas le problème. Depuis toujours, elle voyait les autres membres de la garde obéir et se soumettre aux maitres comme si c'était des Dieux, mais elle comprit que ce n'était que Chelsea. Que elle, elle était insensible à ce don. Que son père, sa tante, Demetri et tous les gens auxquels elle tenait étaient prisonniers de ce don. Elle était soulagée que sa tête ne soit pas corrompue, mais tellement fâchée de ce malhonnête.

Ce soir était sa chance d'essayer de se sauver de cette vie. Il fallait seulement qu'elle réussisse.

* * *

Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre !

Je pars en vacances du 5 au 12 septembre, donc il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant mon retour !

C.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Cela ne prit que 180 secondes avant que Demetri cogna à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu ne connais vraiment pas la notion du temps, plaisanta Alexandra.

\- Pas quand il s'agit de toi.

Il se rua sur ses lèvres, les emprisonna par les siennes, tandis que leurs langues se bâtèrent pour la dominance. La porte de la chambre claqua, deux secondes plus tard sa robe était enlevée et elle se retrouvait les jambes autour de sa taille. Leur rencontre était passionnée, comme à chaque fois et les choses se dégradèrent rapidement.

* * *

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

Demetri arqua un sourcil, surpris. Il était allongé sur le dos, dans le lit d'Alexandra. Alexandra était auparavant allongé à son côté, mais elle se mit sur le ventre afin de lui faire face. Sans même attendre une réponse, elle continua :

\- J'aurai besoin de sortir seule du château, un petit moment. Je n'y suis pas autorisée, mais j'aurai tellement besoin d'un petit moment pour moi dehors.

-Et tu comptes sur moi pour te couvrir ? C'était quoi, le sexe contre une faveur ?

\- Ne fais pas ton offensé, tu es le premier à savoir que ce n'est que du sexe sans relation.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le visage de Demetri, mais Alexandra ne le remarqua même pas, continua à parler :

\- Et non, j'avais besoin et envie de coucher avec toi. Mais, oui, j'aimerai que tu me couvres. S'il te plait ?

Elle ne pensait pas avoir à le convaincre vraiment, elle approcha donc son corps du sien, pris son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, la prochaine fois, si tu veux.

Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou, où elle se mit à l'embrasser. Elle savait que son cou était sensible.

\- D'accord, vas-y.

\- Merci, merci !

Elle se leva debout, s'habilla en noir rapidement et se dépêcha à sortir de la chambre, tandis que Demetri rejoignit la fête. Tous étaient occupés, personne ne remarquerait son absence. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Connaissant le château sur le bout de ses doigts, elle réussit à se faufiler rapidement à l'extérieur. Il faisait noir et l'air était frais. Alexandra n'avait pas pris la peine de rien apporter, sachant que le seul fait de préparer un sac aurait attiré l'attention de tous ceux qui l'observaient à la loupe dans le château. Elle s'occuperait de ces détails plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait simplement mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le château.

Dès qu'elle parvint à la lisière de la ville, elle se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, ce qui n'était malheureusement que la moitié de la vitesse possible d'un vampire. Cela ne devrait pas trop lui prendre de temps avant de se rendre à Florence, où la elle pourrait soudoyer quelqu'un pour avoir un billet d'avion pour n'importe où dans le monde, tant que ce soit loin.

Alexandra savait que son plan était loin d'être parfait. Demetri serait rapidement capable de se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait pas simplement qu'un petit tour en ville, et qu'elle lui avait donc menti. Rendu là, que ferait-il ? Aviserait-il Aro ? Elle devait prier pour qu'il lui laisse une chance, qu'il soit plus enticher d'elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Cependant, elle ne comprit pas que justement, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Et que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle partait de la ville, il s'inquiétait qu'elle se fasse kidnapper, ou que malheur lui soit arrivé.

C'est pourquoi qu'elle ne réussit pas à se rendre à destination avant que quelqu'un ne la bouscule contre le sol, visage contre la terre, et ce quelqu'un était son père. Un père très enragé. Aussitôt qu'elle se releva, il l'attrapa par le coude afin de lui faire face.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Es-tu folle ?

\- Laisse tomber...

\- Non, non, je ne laisserai pas tomber tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une explication !

\- J'avais besoin d'air !

\- À plus de 30 kilomètres de Volterra ?

Alec était fâché, enragé même. Son corps entier tremblait. Alexandra était déçue. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Demetri en était surement la cause, bien qu'elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

\- Considère-toi chanceuse que je n'avise pas Aro de ta petite visite nocturne !

\- Ah, parce que sa majesté n'est pas au courant ! dit-elle, sarcastique.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec toi ? Tu ne comprends pas à quel point j'étais anxieux ?

\- Tu n'as pas à mentir, je sais très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ?

\- Tu avais peur, peut-être, qu'Aro soit déçu, fâché, mais tu n'avais pas réellement peur pour moi. Ca n'a jamais été le cas.

\- Comment peux-tu insinuer une chose pareille ? Ce n'est pas parce que ta naissance n'était pas prévue que cela ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi. Tu es ma fille. On n'a peut-être pas la meilleure des relations, les plus ouvertes, mais je croyais que c'était évident qu'on tenait l'un à l'autre, dit-il, un ton de reproche dans sa voix.

Il semblait maintenant incertain. Sa fille ne l'aimait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas fait un bon boulot de père ? Les mots de son père affectaient Alexandra, mais elle essayait de ne pas le laisser paraitre.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais... partie ? demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet qui était trop émotionnel pour elle.

\- Demetri a eu peur lorsqu'il t'a vue partir de la ville, il m'a alors averti. D'ailleurs, parlant de lui, cela n'a pas été compliqué de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière les portes de ta chambre.

\- Q... quoi ?

\- Eh bien, quand je lui ai demandé comment il n'avait pas vu à la base que tu n'étais pas dans le château, il était mal à l'aise. Puis, Heidi a dit qu'elle vous avait vu partir ensemble. Je n'ai eu qu'à faire un plus un.

La voix d'Alec était dénudée d'émotions, ce qui rendait Alexandra encore plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Non, parce que c'est évident qu'entre vous deux c'est terminé maintenant.

\- Quoi ? tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce qui se passe entre Demetri et moi ne concerne que nous deux. D'ailleurs, c'est rien, c'est juste pour s'amuser ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire, toi et Renata faites que coucher ensemble depuis des décennies !

\- Ma situation est différente ! Je suis ton père et tu n'as que sept ans.

\- Oh, on rentre dans ce jeu là alors ? J'ai sept ans mais j'ai le physique d'une femme de vingt ans. Et toi ? 1200 ans mais tu ressembles à 15 ans ? On parle d'âge maintenant ? J'ai le droit de coucher avec qui, je veux, quand je veux.

Furieuse, Alexandra se retourna pour faire face à une Jane en colère.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, jeune femme. C'est actuellement l'heure de dormir.

\- Dormir ? que...

Le don d'Alec ne prit pas longtemps avant d'affecter la jeune femme, qui se retrouva alors inconsciente. Alec ne se sentait pas bien d'avoir utilisé son don sur sa fille, mais Jane le rassura.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, sinon à la scène qu'elle faisait, Aro serait bientôt au courant, et ce ne serait pas joli.

\- Je sais. J'espérais seulement que les choses tournent autrement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Alexandra se réveilla, le pouvoir d'Alec ne s'exerçant dorénavant plus sur elle. Désorientée au début, elle comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi faillait-il toujours qu'il coupe les conversations de cette manière ? Dès que la discussion ne tournait pas de la manière qu'il le souhaitait, il devait l'empêcher de répliquer. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas seule. Demetri était aussi dans la chambre. Et furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je te faisais confiance ! Te rend-tu compte dans quel pétrin tu m'as mis ?

Alexandra ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle aimerait lui expliquer, lui dire à quel point elle était malheureuse ici, tout comme elle aimerait le dire à son père. Mais ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Et, pire encore, ils pourraient la tuer. N'ayant aucune réponse, Demetri continua tout de même sur sa lancé :

\- Tu sais que j'ai dû avertir ton père ? Et maintenant il me déteste, car je couche fréquemment avec sa fille depuis 2 mois !

\- Ça me fend le cœur d'apprendre ta petite chicane avec mon père, Demetri.

Le sarcasme était sa seule manière d'interagir avec les gens, sans qu'ils n'aient à voir ses sentiments. Présentement, elle était triste d'avoir déçue autant de personne seulement en voulant chercher quelque chose d'autre, une vie meilleure. N'empêche, les émotions négatives étant signe de faiblesses chez les Volturi, sa seule façon de paraitre forte est de répondre avec sarcasme.

Elle réalisa juste alors à quel point son petit plan était stupide. Personne ne pouvait s'échapper des Volturi, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Les autres membres de la garde avait eu le choix, pas elle. Tous disent que les gardes sont volontaires : tous l'ont été, ou presque, sauf elle.

\- Tu es irresponsable. Vraiment. Pour la première fois, tu parais ton âge. Un enfant.

Secouant la tête, il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, mais Alexandra ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il était son seul réconfort. En fait, le sexe était son seul réconfort. Et Demetri était celui qui l'administrait, lui qui était d'accord pour coucher avec quelqu'un seulement pour le plaisir.

Aussi vite qu'elle put, elle se plaça devant la porte, l'empêcha de passer.

\- Non ! Attends ! Je... je m'excuse...

Voyant que cela ne le suffisait pas, elle continua.

\- C'est juste que... j'étouffe ici, je veux voir ailleurs.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'opportunités de voir lorsqu'on part en mission.

\- Oui, mais les missions ne sont pas pareil. J'aimerai être capable de sortir par moi-même.

\- Si tu comptais nous convaincre de ça, tu as un peu raté ta chance, tu aurais dû t'y prendre d'une autre manière.

Il s'écarta d'elle, et elle le laissa passer, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien dire d'autre. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et la regarda à nouveau.

\- Si tu es toujours partante pour continuer nos rencontres, malgré que ton père soit au courant, essaie de passer dans ma chambre dans une heure, je t'y attendrai.

Un sourire béat s'afficha sur le visage d'Alexandra. Il ne lui en voulait pas à ce point, alors. Peut-être que les conséquences de sa tentative de fuite ne seraient pas si catastrophiques.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la tentative complètement ratée d'Alexandra de s'échapper du château. Un mois qu'elle a passé à s'entrainer encore plus fort, à passer toute sa frustration dans le contrôle de son pouvoir. Un mois qu'elle a passé à éviter son père, celui-ci fâché qu'elle continuait à voir Demetri, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher, car Aro demanderait à connaitre ses pensées, et découvrirait sa petite escapade. C'était peut-être le seul point positif des derniers jours : seul Alec, Demetri et Jane connaissait ce qui s'était passé. La situation serait surement dix fois pire si toute la garde et les maitres connaissaient sa tentative d'échappement. Elle serait surement emprisonnée dans sa chambre, très loin de toute civilisation.

\- Si tu continues comme ça à frapper sur ce pauvre sac, il va être complètement détruit.

La voix de Demetri interrompit Alexandra dans son entrainement physique. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué à quel point elle s'était exercée sur le punching bag. Ses mains étaient maintenant complètement rouges et même éraflées à certaines places.

\- Tu ne parles toujours pas à ton père ? s'enquit Demetri tandis qu'elle continuait à donner des coups de main et de pieds sur le sac.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, rétorqua-t-elle.

Alec était un sujet sensible avec elle ce dernier mois. Elle n'était plus capable de regarder son père dans les yeux sans se sentir coupable de vouloir quitter cet endroit, le quitter, lui. Les autres pensaient que c'était une simple crise d'adolescence, mais c'était bien pire que cela. Son père, surement la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit arrivé dans sa vie, n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Soudainement, le sac n'était plus en face d'elle, mais bien à l'autre bout de la pièce. Demetri l'avait enlevé à la vitesse de l'éclair et était maintenant face à elle.

\- Alexandra... calme-toi.

Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, caressa doucement les endroits les plus marqués. La froideur de sa peau lui fit du bien.

\- Pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas ce qui se passe ?

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter !

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de me parler ?

Il semblait vraiment peiné et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire un autre mensonge sans importance, Alec rentra dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard noir à Demetri qui se recula d'Alexandra. Cette dernière soupira. C'était reparti.

\- Oui ?

\- Maitre Aro souhaite te voir, Alex.

Le regard dur d'Alexandra se détendit à l'attente de son surnom. Alec était bien le seul à l'appeler comme cela, les autres trouvant que ça ressemblait trop au prénom de son père. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait, à la base.

\- J'arrive.

Elle était toujours en vêtement de sports, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Elle quitta la salle d'entrainement et parcourut rapidement la distance la menant à la salle du trône, là où se trouvait Aro, avec Renata, qui ne disparaissait jamais de son côté.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, maitre ? lui dit-elle du ton le plus respectueux qu'elle était capable de feindre.

\- Oui, ma chère, oui. Je me demandais seulement si tu étais intéressée à aller enquêter avec quelques autres membres de la garde sur une situation qui peut être des nouveaux nés laissés à eux-mêmes.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais depuis quand demandez-vous notre avis avant de nous envoyer en mission ?

Cela n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- J'aimerai simplement tester une théorie. La plupart du temps, Jane et d'autres gardes surveillent les horizons, afin de savoir qui est les responsables. Cependant, puisque nous t'avons maintenant, je me demandais si tu étais capable de découvrir qui est à l'origine du carnage en allant sur les lieux. Je sais que ton don est difficilement contrôlable, mais peut-être que cela marcherait ? Sinon, nous prendrons la bonne vieille méthode.

\- Oui, maitre, je peux m'essayer, répondit-elle, la panique montant légèrement en elle.

Si elle ne réussissait pas à accomplir cette tâche, que son don ne voulait pas coopérer, que se passerait-il ? Aro déciderait-il qu'elle n'était pas apte à être membre de la garde ? Sera-t-elle décapitée, comme elle a si souvent vu dans toutes les exécutions qui prenaient lieu dans cette même salle.

\- Parfait ! Tu peux disposer, maintenant.

Alexandra hocha la tête, maudissant intérieurement Aro et ses idées. Elle quitta la salle et se rendit dans sa chambre. Rendue là, elle referma la porte derrière elle et reposa sa tête contre le chambranle. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Jane était dans sa chambre jusqu'à se que cette dernière s'approche d'elle.

\- Que veux-tu ? lança soudainement Alexandra en l'apercevant, essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre le fait qu'elle avait été surprise de sa présence.

\- Aucun bonjour ? Ni comment ça va ?

Alexandra soupira, mais ne répondit rien.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ton excès de colère dans la salle d'entrainement, continua Jane lors qu'Alexandra ne répondit rien à sa précédente intervention.

\- On se demande de qui je retiens cela ? rétorqua Alexandra.

Jane sourit, un sourire qui paraissait faux cependant.

\- En effet. Comme ça, on part en mission ?

\- Tu es au courant bien plus que moi, j'imagine.

\- En effet, répéta-t-elle.

Après un petit silence gênant, elle ajouta :

\- Je vais te laisser préparer tes valises, on part dans une heure.

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Alexandra seule qui soupira à nouveau. Elle n'était plus capable d'agir normalement avec sa famille, ne ressentant que de la culpabilité dès qu'elle les apercevait.

Après quelques secondes, elle commença à faire ses valises, qui en fait consistaient à un petit sac avec le nécessaire pour quelques jours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à finaliser le tout, son père entra dans la chambre.

\- Es-tu prête pour la mission ?

Dès que le mot mission était prononcé, la chair de poule lui prenait de la tête au pied. Elle avait la brève sensation que son avenir entier était en jeu.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Qui nous accompagne ?

\- Avec toi, moi et Jane il y a Demetri, Santiago et Felix.

Évidemment, il fallait que Demetri y soit aussi, afin que tout soit encore plus compliqué dans la dynamique de groupe, puisqu'Alec n'était point un fan de Demetri ces derniers temps. Ce qui pouvait être normal. Quoiqu'il serait encore plus bien, c'est qu'un vampire de plus de 1000 ans soit capable de s'adapter au fait que sa fille ait une relation purement physique avec une autre personne. Mais cela semblait point n'être le cas, pour le moment.

\- D'accord, je suis prête.

Alec emboita le pas dans le corridor purement sombre et froid. Alexandra le suivit jusqu'à la réception, là où les attendaient Jane, Demetri et Santiago. Alexandra essaya d'éviter le regard de Demetri, mais en fut incapable. Ses yeux perçants semblaient déchiffrer son âme entière et ça la mettait entièrement mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, les Volturi étaient réputés pour fonctionner de manière rapide et efficace. Ainsi, aucun temps ne fut perdu et ils se rendirent rapidement à l'aéroport de Rome, là où ils prirent un vol vers Atlanta. C'est uniquement en voyant la destination sur son billet d'avion qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé où se passait la mission, ce qui prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait vraiment la tête en l'air ces derniers temps.

Le vol entier consista d'elle, assise à côté d'Alec et n'osa pas se lever de peur que Demetri la suive pour la questionner sur son état de santé mentale de ces derniers temps. À croire qu'il n'ait jamais vu de crise de colère en habitant depuis toutes ces années avec Jane ! Ridicule, totalement ridicule ! Elle avait bien le droit de se sentir frustrée? Ils ne pouvaient juste pas savoir pourquoi.

Rendue à destination, ils se rendirent à leur hôtel, la même chaine qu'ils prennent toujours, là où ils réservaient toujours un étage entier afin de ne pas être dérangés. Quoique c'était surtout pour ne pas que la soif les démangent et qu'ils commentent l'irréparable en mission.

\- Tu peux déposer tes affaires, on va se rendre tout de suite sur le terrain, profiter de la noirceur avant le lever du soleil.

Alexandra était habituée à ce que les missions ne soient pas adaptées à son côté humain, Aro ne voulait pas faire d'exception pour elle. Elle dormirait quand elle aurait l'occasion, et la mission passerait avant tous ses besoins humains primaux.

Elle déposa donc rapidement son sac et suivi alors le reste du groupe en dehors de l'hôtel. Demetri ralentit un peu la cadence, afin de se rapprocher d'elle qui trainait un peu à l'arrière.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Pas trop nerveuse ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?

\- Bien, c'est la première fois que tu essaies de te servir de ton don en mission. Moi, à ma première fois, j'étais plus qu'anxieux, avoua-t-il.

Elle fut surprise qu'il avoue de façon aussi désinvolte ses inquiétudes.

\- Donc, ça serait normal de se sentir nerveuse, continua-t-il.

\- En effet, je le suis, nerveuse.

Elle décida d'être honnête, puisqu'il l'avait bien été avec elle. C'était la moindre des choses.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, nous sommes tous derrière toi.

Non, cela ne la rassurait pas. Ils ne mentiraient pas pour elle, ils ne diraient pas à Aro que tout avait été à merveille si elle échouait. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'Aro risquait de mettre sa vie en jeu si elle ne réussissait pas. Ils ne savaient tous juste pas à quel point ce château était corrompu. Mais elle, oui. Elle savait tout.

* * *

Rapidement, ils se rendirent au centre-ville d'Atlanta. Pour l'instant, les nouveau-nés n'étaient pas présents. Où ils étaient, cela restait un mystère. Cependant, il était évident que dans cette petite réserve du bas quartier de la ville y s'était déroulé un carnage effroyable. L'air ambiant sentait le sang humain à profusion. D'ailleurs, il était encore visible d'en apercevoir des traces à certains endroits. Certains avaient essayé de les camoufler, d'autres n'avaient pas réussi. Où les corps étaient, c'était une autre question. Mais pour l'instant, l'endroit était désert. Sauf eux.

C'était à son tour de s'occuper de ce cas.

Ses quatre autres compagnons restèrent derrière tandis qu'elle s'approcha du cul-de-sac que formaient le bâtiment et la rue. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. À tous les moments qu'elle avait essayé de contrôler son don, cela n'avait servi à rien. Néanmoins, elle se devait de réussir. Ou du moins, d'essayer.

Son don n'étant qu'avoir des sens beaucoup plus évolués, et parfois dérangés, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. N'importe quel sens pouvait être exploité. C'était une surprise dérangeante à chaque moment.

Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne perçoive quelque chose. Mais en premier, ce fut les cris qu'elle entendit. Ces sons étaient bien distincts et appartenaient au passé, c'était évident. Ou au futur. Peut importe. Mais, pour l'instant, l'endroit était désert et silencieux. Cependant, ces cris résonnaient dans sa tête. Des humains. Évidemment. Ils suppliaient, imploraient leur dieu. Alexandra frissonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Aro attend de moi, précisément ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces paroles soient audibles aux autres membres de la garde, ce n'était qu'une interrogation personnelle. Elle ne s'attendit donc pas à ce que Jane lui réponde.

\- Je pense qu'il aimerait que tu sois capable de nous donner des détails précis sur le créateur de ces nouveau-nés. Ou sur les nouveau-nés en question. Savoir lesquels sont plus coupables que les autres.

Le créateur. Qui dit qu'il avait été sur les lieux ? La plupart du temps, elle devait être en contact direct avec quelque chose venant de la personne qu'elle cherchait. Alexandra inspira de nouveau, essayant vainement de se calmer. Les cris résonnaient toujours dans son esprit et une vilaine migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Qui avait été sur les lieux, qui ? Il y avait des gens. Beaucoup. Au moins une quinzaine de nouveau-nés. Mais rien ne les différenciait. Ils étaient tous assoiffés et buvaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. La scène entière était cependant floue. Elle ne voyait rien. Que des silhouettes. Et les cris.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tombait à genoux, les mains sur le sang sec des victimes. La migraine devenait de plus en plus intense, tandis que les cris se transformaient en hurlement et que le visage de la victime dont son sang était aux pieds d'Alexandra lui apparut. Une jeune femme, blonde, les yeux horrifiés.

Un hurlement lui échappa. La migraine était puissante et pouvait être comparable au don de Jane qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté par le passé. À peine une seconde plus tard, Alec et Demetri avaient chacun leur bras agrippés sur ses épaules et la relevait du sol. Son corps entier était mou, elle se laissait porter par les deux hommes.

\- Alexandra ? demanda son père. M'entends-tu, Alex ?

\- Ils crient, fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda une voix plus aigue que les autres.

C'était Jane, mais Alexandra n'était plus capable de différencier les sons qui l'entouraient. La migraine commençait à diminuer mais une sensation de somnolence intense la parcourut.

\- Quelque chose à propos de cris ? répondit une autre voix.

\- Qui, crie ?

\- Eux, les victimes, elles crient ! Toutes ! s'exclama soudainement Alexandra, ouvrant les yeux afin de plonger les siens dans ceux de son père. Ou du moins, elles criaient, continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

En effet, les cris étaient de moins en moins présents dans sa tête maintenant qu'elle n'était plus concentrée sur eux.

\- Peut-être que Demetri devrait la rapporter à l'hôtel, afin qu'elle se repose ? proposa Felix.

Alec lui lança un regard noir. Il était hors de question que Demetri parte seul avec sa fille !  
Voyant le regard de son frère, Jane intervint :

\- Mon frère, c'est le protocole. Demetri est toujours à la charge de ceux qui ne sont plus aptes à continuer la mission.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Alec. C'est un traqueur, il serait plus utile ici. Pourquoi Felix n'y irait pas ?

\- Alec ! Serais-tu en train de contredire les ordres d'Aro ? s'indigna Jane.

Alec soupira. Sa sœur avait raison, il n'avait pas le choix. Frustré, il tourna le dos à sa fille, ne voulant pas voir la scène de Demetri la portant loin du centre-ville. Et loin de lui par la même occasion.

Alexandra ne se rendit à peine compte qu'elle se trouvait soudainement dans les bras du traqueur, qui la portait rapidement à l'hôtel et l'éloignait de la scène qui l'avait physiquement endommagée. Elle ne put non plus prendre conscience du fait que son premier essai avait été un échec. Surement aurait-elle la possibilité de se reprendre le lendemain, mais ce n'était point encourageant. Elle perdit connaissance, un dernier cri résonnant dans sa tête avant que le vide ne se fasse dans son esprit.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Souzierr pour le review !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre !

C.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Lorsqu'Alexandra se réveilla, elle était allongée sur son lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Demetri se tenait sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardait le soleil se réveiller et illuminer la ville. Elle ne devait pas être inconsciente depuis longtemps puisqu'il n'était que 3h du matin quand ils s'étaient rendus au centre-ville d'Atlanta. Elle avait d'ailleurs de la difficulté à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Demetri qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son réveil.

Ce dernier se retourna et s'approcha du lit où elle était allongée.

\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Tu as perdue connaissance après avoir passé de nombreuses minutes à te boucher les oreilles en parlant de cris. On n'a pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé, mais on a voulu que tu te reposes avant de réessayer.

En bref, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle se rappelait, maintenant. Les cris, les horribles cris n'étaient que les sons qu'elle était capable de percevoir. C'était tout, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi ce n'était que l'ouïe qui avait été actif aujourd'hui, à part le simple moment où elle avait put apercevoir une humaine juste avant sa mort, était une bonne question. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était rare les moments où elle forçait son don, sans que lui ne décide.

Ses sens étaient plus développés, mais ce n'était pas qu'elle entendait ou voyait plus loin que les vrais vampires, c'était plutôt qu'elle était capable d'entendre des choses que personne ne pouvait entendre, comme les cris de l'humaine avant sa mort. Seuls ceux présents sur place pouvaient entendre cela, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Elle n'était pas là lorsque cette humaine est morte, n'empêche elle était capable de revivre le moment de sa mort. Cela pouvait fonctionner pour chaque sens et on pourrait presque croire que c'était le hasard qui décidait quel sens fonctionnait une telle journée.

C'était un don complexe. Aro avait même déjà dit que c'était un des dons les plus complexes qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. Cela voulait en dire beaucoup, sachant qu'il avait vécu déjà plus de trois milles ans. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il avait de grands espoirs pour elle.

La peur l'envahie. Elle ne pouvait échouer. Sinon, qui sait ce qui lui arriverait ? Qui sait combien de temps la patience d'Aro pouvait être étirée ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! dit Demetri en voyant son expression grave. Tu te reprendras ce soir, il n'y a pas de problème.

Oui, il y avait un problème. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Demetri n'osa pas parler pendant quelques secondes et elle comprit la raison lorsqu'il se mit enfin à lui répondre.

\- Ils ont commencé à investiguer.

En voyant son regard s'agrandir de terreur, il ajouta :

\- Mais ça ne change rien. Ils ne font que prendre de l'avance, au cas où. Ils ne te diront rien et ça n'influencera pas tes capacités à tout comprendre par toi-même. C'est ça qu'Aro veut voir, de toute façon.

N'empêche, cela lui mettait de la pression et de l'inquiétude de voir que les autres membres commençaient à regarder dans cette affaire. S'ils réussissaient à comprendre le tout, qui était le créateur de cet armé de nouveau-nés, attendraient-ils qu'elle soit capable de le découvrir elle aussi avant de repartir pour l'Italie, ou décideraient-ils aussitôt qu'elle avait échoué ?

Alexandra essaya de se lever afin de se préparer, mais Demetri l'interrompit en posant son bras contre son ventre.

\- Non, reste allongée ! Tu n'as pas encore récupéré de la veille !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je dois y aller, je dois les aider.

\- Ils sont corrects sans toi, tu sais.

\- Oui, je le sais, c'est justement ça le problème, ils se débrouillent trop bien.

Elle essaya de se départir de la grippe de Demetri qui continua de l'empêcher de se lever.

\- Lâches moi ! Laisse moi y aller !

\- Je m'excuse, mais j'ai reçu des ordres ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir !

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas capable de se départir, elle laissa tomber, ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de se calmer. Son cœur battait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle allait mourir.  
C'était fini.

Elle ne serait plus d'usage à Aro. Elle ne fut pas capable de conditionner son pouvoir et il allait la tuer puisque sa peur d'elle était plus forte que le bénéfice qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Elle songea à toutes les personnes qu'elle allait quitter. Oui, elle avait voulu s'enfuir, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir son père, sa tante, toute la garde... et puis, il y avait Demetri. Elle était la première à dire que leur relation n'était que pour le plaisir, et rien d'autre, mais pourtant la simple possibilité de ne plus jamais le revoir était insupportable. Pourquoi ? Était-ce possible qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour lui ? Avait-elle tant rejeté la possibilité que maintenant ce n'était qu'un automatisme et qu'elle n'était pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, mais c'était interdit qu'elle pleure en sa présence, en la présence de personne, en fait. Elle avait besoin de se distraire, maintenant, sinon elle allait se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Ça tombait bien, car il y avait une distraction, juste là, devant elle.

Sans penser davantage, elle se jeta au cou de Demetri et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes. Son corps réagit aussitôt par habitude, ses lèvres froides mais pourtant si douces contre les siennes. Aussitôt, Demetri ne put s'empêcher d'encercler ses bras autour de sa taille et de l'attirer vers lui. Mais, la raison le rattrapa bien vite.

\- Non, non, attends ! On ne peut pas !

Prenant une grande inspiration, Alexandra se recula, essayant de ne pas craquer et de se remettre à pleurer. Essayant de paraitre naturelle, elle laissa entrapparaitre un petit sourire aguicheur – qui était cependant bien faux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On est seul, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, et tu ne peux pas me laisser sortir. Par la présence, tu ne peux pas sortir non plus.

Demetri soupira, détourna le regard et Alexandra profita de son inattention pour enlever rapidement sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtement devant lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu à le persuader de coucher avec elle avant et elle ne savait pas comment si prendre. Elle ne savait pas non plus si c'était une bonne idée, mais tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était que c'était peut-être la dernière occasion qu'elle avait de coucher avec lui. Si Aro la tuait, ce serait fini, et elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser, le voir, le toucher. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment envers lui, mais avoir autant peur de mourir lui faisait penser à quel point elle tenait à Demetri, et elle voulait profiter de tous les instants possibles pour être le plus près de lui.

Lorsque Demetri remarqua la tenue qu'elle abordait maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher de reluquer son corps. Alexandra s'approcha pour embrasser son cou et mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Demetri était peut-être un vampire, ainsi qu'un garde des Volturi et par le fait même un des plus puissants vampires au monde, il restait néanmoins un homme avec des besoins et des désirs. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaya de se convaincre lorsqu'il ne put résister et la prit rapidement par la taille afin de les allonger les deux sur le lit. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, cette fois plus passionnément. Alexandra retira le chandail de Demetri tandis que ce dernier enlevait ses propres jeans. Bientôt, elle dû reprendre sa respiration, et Demetri en profita pour descendre ses lèvres vers sa gorge et se mettre à mordiller son cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement. Ses lèvres froides faisaient un miracle sur sa peau brulante.

Rapidement, leur sous-vêtement furent enlevés et ils ne furent plus qu'un. Alexandra gémit de nouveau à la sensation maintenant si familière. Demetri grogna. Après tous ces mois passés ensemble, leur corps se connaissaient que trop bien et la sensation de leur corps collés l'un contre l'autre était comme le sentiment de retourner à la maison. C'était rassurant.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que les deux atteignent le septième ciel presque simultanément. Et c'était fini.

Alexandra eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux et elle les chassa en fermant ces derniers et en posant son front sur l'épaule de Demetri, qui était toujours allongé par dessus elle. Elle avait réussi à reprendre une respiration normale et à calmer son envie de déverser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Cependant, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se tourna afin d'être sur le dos. Alexandra eut aussi tôt une impression de manque, son corps n'était plus en contact avec le sien, et c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Sans tarder, elle se colla contre lui et déposa sa tête contre son torse. Demetri se figea. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, c'était donc une sensation complètement nouvelle. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. C'était une sensation naturelle, comme si elle était faite pour se nicher dans ses bras. Mais cela l'inquiétait tout de même.

\- Alexandra, es-tu correcte ?

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, sachant que si elle osait parler, sa voix sonnerait rauque et un sanglot lui échapperait surement. Elle commençait à en avoir ral le bol de se sentir aussi faible. Elle allait peut-être mourir, et alors ? Ce n'était pas si grave, non ?

Demetri ne fut néanmoins pas dupe et il prit son menton entre ses doigts avant de rencontrer ses yeux qui étaient baignés d'eau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer de sa vie, en fait, cela faisait un bail avant qu'il n'ait vu personne pleurer. Il fut sous le choc, bien entendu, mais essaya de ne pas le laisser pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Demetri eut soudainement peur que c'était lui qui était la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait. Il ne pensait pas y avoir été trop fort, du moins, pas plus que d'habitude, mais elle pleurait, donc il y avait forcément quelque chose qui cloche, non ?

\- Non, non, tu n'as rien fait. Je me sens juste... je ne sais pas trop comment. C'est surement juste un truc de fille. Et mon côté humain qui réagit trop fort.

Demetri ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu, cependant. Mais il n'osa pas la perturber davantage.

\- Hum, d'accord. Bon, il faudrait se lever, il approche 9h et nous avons rendez-vous avec Alec, Jane et Santiago.

Alexandra hocha la tête et fila rapidement vers la douche. Le travail était de nouveau dans ses priorités. Aujourd'hui, il fallait absolument qu'elle y parvienne. C'était sa priorité numéro un. Sa vie en dépendant, en fait. Une fois complètement propre, elle sortit de la douche, enfila des vêtements frais. Pendant ce temps, Demetri avait fait le lit et enlever toutes les traces de leur partie de plaisir. Il alla ensuite à son tour se doucher afin d'enlever toutes traces de l'odeur d'Alexandra sur lui, et cette dernière eut le gout de lever les yeux au ciel, bien qu'elle se retint. Pourquoi devaient-ils agir comme s'ils venaient de faire le pire des péchés de l'univers ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait que les autres l'apprennent ? À ce qu'elle sache, le sexe était naturel et existait depuis le début des temps.

Cependant, elle ne questionna pas et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini. Lorsqu'il sorti à son tour de la douche, ses cheveux étaient complètement humides et elle avait une envie folle de les agripper et y passer ses doigts. Néanmoins, elle retint son envie tandis qu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel afin de rejoindre le restant du clan.

Plus tard, elle essayera de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent envers Demetri. Présentement, c'était la survie. Alexandra n'était pas croyante, mais elle osa prier pour que son don fonctionne, cette fois-ci.

* * *

Merci encore à Souzierr d'avoir laissé un avis ! Que pensez-vous de la relation Demetri-Alexandra ?

J'ai décidé de mettre un nouveau système sur skyblog et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ici aussi ! C'est assez simple : Les personnes qui review recevront par message privé un avant goût du prochain chapitre, une dizaine ou une quizaine de lignes ! C'est ma façon de vous remercier d'être fidèle :) Assurez-vous donc d'avoir un compte FF et que je puisse vous envoyer un message privé :)

Bon week-end !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Ils n'eurent pas long à marcher avant d'arriver au point de rencontre établi par le reste de la garde. Dès qu'ils furent proches, Alec lança un regard inquisiteur entre Demetri et sa fille, comme s'il essayait de percevoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose durant la nuit seule. Alexandra resta de marbre. Si seulement il savait qu'il n'y a même pas une heure il était encore à l'intérieur d'elle et qu'elle gémissait son prénom.

\- Comment ça va ? lui demanda Alec.

\- Je vais mieux, répondit-elle simplement.

Un silence gênant régna. C'était ce qui arrivait le plus souvent entre eux deux, ces derniers temps. Il était évident qu'il lui en voulait encore d'avoir voulu s'enfuir, et elle maudissait encore plus sa décision de sa fugue ratée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait à ce point. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il tenait à elle à ce point non plus.

Il fallait croire que la vie était pleine de surprises, ces derniers temps.

\- Es-tu prête à recommencer ? demanda Jane en brisant l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était propagée.

C'était le moment qu'elle craignait le plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

\- Oui, allons-y.

La vue de la petite réserve lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs. Il était temps d'essayer d'en créer des meilleurs.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu du nouveau ? demanda Demetri.

\- Pas grand chose, répondit Jane. Certains sont venus faire un tour rien, manger quelques humains, mais ils étaient loin d'être au complet. Je pense qu'ils se sentent observés.

\- Ou le créateur se sent observé, lança Santiago.

\- C'est possible, approuva Jane.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, mais Alexandra ne les entendait plus. Elle avait fait le vide sur tout, sauf sur la scène devant elle. La réserve n'avait pas vraiment changé de la veille. Des humains ne seraient certainement pas aptes à remarquer les changements minimes qui s'étaient produits. Certaines traces de sang étaient fraiches et ne s'y trouvaient pas auparavant, mais c'était tout.

Exactement comme la veille, les quatre autres gardes s'attardèrent à l'arrière tandis qu'Alexandra s'approchait. Elle essaya aussitôt de bloquer les sons, ne voulant pas répéter l'expérience de la veille. Cependant, avant même qu'elle les bloqua, aucun son, ni cris horribles ne se faisaient entendre. Ce qui était étrange avec son don, c'était que chaque fois était complètement différente. Aujourd'hui était une expérience différente de la veille, même si c'était la même scène et les mêmes personnes impliquées. Puisque le but de la mission était de découvrir le créateur des nouveau-nés, que son père et sa tante avaient peut-être déjà trouvé, elle se concentra davantage sur sa vue.

Elle s'approcha derechef, toucha à une trace de sang fraiche, essayant d'activer le don. Au départ, il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Puis, un flash. Et le visage d'un humain, un homme dans la quarantaine lui apparut. Elle put voir concrètement les cheveux bruns et délavés de l'homme et ses yeux figés dans la terreur. C'était surement son sang qu'elle venait juste de toucher.

\- J'ai vu un humain. Surement lui mort à cet endroit précis, annonça-t-elle à l'intention de ses camarades.

\- C'est comme si le toucher était un déclencheur, commenta Jane.

\- Donc, je devrais toucher à un objet ou un endroit où le créateur a été ?

\- Ca ne sera pas évident, dit Alec.

Non, en effet. Même si elle parvenait à voir le visage du créateur, comment le différencier des autres nouveau-nés ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être certaine que le chef du groupe avait été sur les lieux.

Alexandra inspira profondément et continua sa recherche. Pour ce qui consista des prochaines heures, qui lui paressèrent cependant des minutes, elle toucha à tout ce qui pouvait être utile. À présent, elle avait vu chaque humain mort sur ses lieux même, que ce soit il y a des siècles ou à cause de ces nouveau-nés. Mais jamais elle ne vit le visage de vampires, que ce soit les jeunes ou le créateur. Cependant, elle essayait de garder espoir, quand soudainement ses compagnons se tendirent. Elle n'aurait rien remarqué s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis à regarder les alentours avec précaution.

\- Qu'est-ce qui...

\- Quelqu'un approche, la coupa Jane tout en continua ses recherches de ses yeux pourpres figés.

Alexandra écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle se rapprocha lentement de ses compagnons qui étaient toujours à quelques mètres derrière elle.

\- Un vampire ?

\- Plus qu'un, en fait, renchérit Alec.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse paniquer, ils ne furent plus seuls. Quatre vampires étaient juste en face d'eux, croc sortis et des visages très furieux. Possiblement des téméraires qui n'appréciaient pas la concurrence sur leur lieu de chasse. Ils grognèrent, mais les Volturi restèrent de marbre. Jane se rapprocha tranquillement d'Alec, qui commençait alors à sortir son don, tandis que Demetri se rapprocha d'Alexandra, qui était toujours en retraite par rapport au reste du groupe.

Deux des vampires se jetèrent sur le groupe serré que les Volturi formaient, et ça ne prit que dix secondes à Santiago et Felix à les démembrer. Leurs corps étaient maintenant séparés en une dizaine de membres et empaqueté dans un même cercle. Les deux autres nouveau-nés furent dès lors attaqués par le don d'Alec. À peine une minute après qu'ils étaient apparus, ils étaient tous en morceaux.

Cela ne différait pas de l'habitude. Les Volturi étaient quasi imbattable, mais le seul fait qu'ils aient pensé à essayer de les attaquer était perturbant. Cela voulait-il dire que leur créateur ne les avait aucunement informé sur les Volturi et leurs règles ? Ou encore que c'était l'idée du créateur de les envoyer afin de les défier ? La dernière option était dérangeante. Aucun nouveau-née ne faisait le poids face aux Volturi, mais depuis l'échec de leur tentative de bataille envers les Cullen, elle savait que la garde devait maintenant redoubler de prudence. Qui sait si un de ces nouveau-nés ne pouvait pas avoir un don spectaculaire lui aussi ?

\- Je m'excuse Alexandra, mais on ne peut pas prendre la chance que d'autres viennent à nous, dit Jane. Nous savons déjà qui est le créateur, nous l'avons trouvé quand tu dormais. Nous voulions te laisser la chance de le trouver par toi-même, mais ous devons l'exterminer aussitôt.

Le monde d'Alexandra s'écroula. Elle avait échoué. Pour de bon, cette fois. C'était fini.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de rien dire que déjà Alec, Jane et Demetri s'aventuraient vers l'Est de la ville tandis que Felix et Santiago brulaient le restant de ces vampires. Demetri ralentit un peu, voyant qu'elle ne suivait pas et lui jeta un regard semi-désolé. Avec tous ces gardes l'entourant, Alexandra n'avait pas vraiment le choix de suivre le reste de la troupe. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire ? S'enfuir ? La dernière fois avait été un échec total et elle n'était pas entourée comme maintenant de Demetri et d'autres vampires beaucoup plus rapides qu'elle-même.

Alexandra n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de suivre le reste du clan d'un pas las, tandis qu'elle se sentait totalement démunie d'émotions. Elle ne prêta même pas attention tandis que les autres gardes tuèrent rapidement les nouveau-nés restants. Ils ne questionnèrent pas le fait qu'elle ne vint pas les aider. Ils pensaient surement qu'elle était simplement déçue, mais en fait elle était terrifiée.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement le créateur, un homme tourné dans la trentaine avec des cheveux blonds. Elle regarda le visage qu'elle aurait dû être capable de découvrir l'identité sans démontrer d'émotions. Ce ne fut pas bien long que lui aussi fut en morceau à leurs pieds et qu'ils furent tous sur le chemin du retour.

Le vol de retour passa rapidement, trop rapidement même. À chaque minute qui passait, son anxiété semblait doubler. La panique lui nouait l'estomac. Était-ces derniers moments ? Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais la question subsistait dans sa conscience.

Bientôt, le château et la grande horloge furent visibles, et Alexandra redoutait le moment où Aro constaterait son échec. Ils marchèrent rapidement le long du corridor froid et humide tandis que les autres membres de la garde les accueillaient d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Ah, mes chers ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! lança Aro une fois qu'ils avaient passé les doubles portes de la grande salle, se levant de son trône pour venir à leur rencontre.

Ses yeux pourpres rencontrèrent ceux d'Alexandra et elle frémit. La chair de poule se propagea le long de ces deux bras et elle eut l'impression que les degrés venaient de tomber radicalement dans la pièce.

\- Est-ce que la mission est complétée ? demanda-t-il en regardant Jane.

\- Oui, les nouveau-nés ainsi que le créateur sont tous morts.

\- Parfait, parfait ! Et, ma chère Alexandra, comment s'est déroulé ton expérience ?

Alexandra était à court de mot. Sa bouche était complètement sèche et les sons ne voulaient aucunement sortir de sa gorge. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de ne rien faire d'autre.

\- Ça n'a pas été aussi bien qu'espérer, maitre, dit Alec, voyant qu'elle n'était pas capable de se prononcer. Elle a été capable d'entendre les cris des victimes, de voir les visages de victimes, mais rien sur le créateur.

Alexandra laissa ses yeux baissés, n'osant pas regarder le visage d'Aro. Il eut un long silence, durant laquelle Alexandra craignait grandement sur sa vie.

\- Bien, c'est déjà ça ! Nous allons continuer à travailler dessus !

Quoi ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être juste ça ! Il avait lui même dit, elle l'avait entendu : si elle n'était plus utile, il en disposerait. Il a dit ses paroles il y a un an et, à ce qu'elle sache, elle n'avait pas été utile. Le but était de découvrir le créateur et elle avait échoué !

\- Vous pouvez tous rejoindre vos quartiers, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! annonça-t-il en tournant les talons et allant se rassoir sur son trône doré.

Tous hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la salle, Alexandra de même. Elle était trop sous le choc pour analyser la situation. Elle se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre avec une mauvaise impression en tête et une boule lui oppressant le ventre.

Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Il devait y avoir plus dans l'histoire. Soit, Aro attendait un moment plus calme pour la tuer, soit il lui donnait une autre chance, mais une chose était certaine : elle devait maintenant redoubler de vigilance, car chaque moment était précieux, et Aro pouvait décider qu'elle n'était plus utile et d'usage à n'importe quel moment.

* * *

Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

Que pensez-vous d'Aro qui se montre gentil envers Alexandra, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas réussi ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?

je vais continuer à envoyer par message privée un extrait du prochain chapitre à mes fidèls lecteurs qui me laissent un review (Merci encore Souzierr)

À bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Alexandra resta dans sa chambre pendant quelques minutes, un peu sous le choc des derniers évènements. Son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle pensait être proche de la mort, et à chaque fois cette dernière se reculait, à un point qu'elle commençait à douter si elle allait vraiment être exécutée. Les paroles qu'elle avait entendues avaient eu lieu il y a un an, Aro avait-il changé d'idées ? Elle voulait y croire, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs.

Peut-être était-ce vraiment ses dernières heures, ses dernières journées sur Terre. Elle se rappela des documentaires qu'elle avait déjà écouté plus jeunes, intitulés souvent : « Les choses à faire avant de mourir. »

Elle n'était pas prête à mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Elle se mit à repenser à ses sept premières années de vie et, évidemment, la première personne qui lui vint en tête était son père. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Lui qui, récemment, n'était pas aussi présent dans sa vie, et qui lui en voulait personnellement.

Elle comprenait la raison de sa colère, évidemment. Mais lui ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle devait partir. N'empêche, s'il en devenait que c'était ses derniers moments sur Terre, elle ne pouvait laisser leur relation se terminer ainsi.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle ouvrit la porte et ne fit que quelques pas avant de se rendre à la chambre voisine, qui était celle d'Alec. Le trac lui tournait l'estomac, mais elle cogna tout de même à la porte. C'est un Alec surpris qui ouvrit cette dernière.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sans répondre, Alexandra se jeta dans ses bras. Elle eut le sentiment de retrouver un semblant de chez-soi. C'était tellement rassurant de revenir à l'endroit même où elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance, dans les bras de son père. Alec lui rendit son accolade, un peu sous le choc du revirement de situation.

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci, elle les laissa couler. Elle n'eut simplement pas la force de les retenir. Elle se sentait si bien, maintenant.

\- Shuuut, tout va bien, répondit-il en lui frotta doucement le dos, essayant de calmer les sanglots qui lui parsemaient la gorge.

Il n'avait pas pensé revivre un moment comme celui-ci de sitôt. Ils avaient leur différent, et cela se voyait de plus en plus avec l'âge. N'empêche, le lien qui les unissait restera toujours présent.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait, de toute sa vie. Ils n'avaient jamais eu un amour expressif, mais là elle avait besoin d'être certaine qu'il était au courant. Qu'il savait à quel point elle tenait à lui, qu'il était presque tout pour elle.

Alec sourit. Cela faisait étrange d'entendre ces mots-là sortirent de la bouche de sa fille, mais cela faisait tellement de bien.

\- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-il.

Après une brève pause, il ajouta :

\- Et, malgré tout, je suis content pour toi et Demetri. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien.

Alexandra se figea. Il ne fallait pas un diplôme pour comprendre que son père croyait que Demetri et elle étaient ensemble, comme... un couple. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Hum, papa, Demetri et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, tu sais ?

C'était au tour d'Alec d'être confus. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir remarqué les regards presque amoureux que lui lançait souvent Demetri, et la façon avec laquelle Alexandra se rapprochait toujours de lui, que ce soit en mission ou dans le château.

\- Bien, je croyais que c'était le cas ? Il est évident que vous ressentez quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, non ?

Il était vrai qu'Alexandra avait remarqué tout récemment son attachement envers Demetri, surtout lorsqu'elle croyait ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais Demetri, lui, ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il était un coureur de jupon, il ne restait avec elle que pour le sexe et rien d'autre.

\- Demetri ne m'aime pas, c'est tout simplement impossible.

\- Réfléchis-y bien, tu pourrais être surprise, lui répondit simplement Alec.

Il était évident que sa fille était maintenant hautement confuse et Alec ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Elle découvrirait le tout quand ce sera le temps. Il embrassa doucement le front de sa fille.

\- Je suis désolée, mais Aro m'attend dans la salle du trône.

\- Ah, oui, c'est correct, je vais... simplement retourner dans ma chambre.

Alexandra retourna dans ses quartiers, son esprit virevoltant dans tous les sens.

Que ressentait-elle pour Demetri ?

C'était une question assez délicate. Au début, ce n'était qu'une distraction. Mais à force de le côtoyer, elle se voyait de plus en plus chérir et attendre sa présence. Avec lui, elle se sentait bien, mieux, complète même. Et pas seulement lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, non.

Oh. Venait-elle juste dire « faire l'amour » ?

Des papillons vinrent soudainement s'installer dans son ventre. Aimait-elle Demetri ? Il était charmant, intelligent, gentil. Oui, il avait ses défauts, il était arrogant, mais il arrivait toujours à la faire sourire même dans les moments les plus fous et tristes de sa vie.

Elle l'aimait. Oui. C'était presque clair maintenant. Oh mon Dieu.

Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait lui dire, car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose prochainement, à lui comme à elle – quoique les chances se dirigent plus vers elle – elle s'en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir dit. Cependant, elle en était incapable. Son père avait beau pensé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, elle en doutait énormément. Elle venait tout juste d'avouer à son propre père qu'elle l'aimait, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Pourtant, c'était son père, lui qui l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle. Avec Demetri, c'était autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre la chance de lui avouer ses sentiments, et de briser le lien qu'ils avaient ensemble à cause de cet aveu qui ne serait pas partagé. Elle tenait trop à lui pour le perdre. Il valait mieux que les choses restent ainsi, quant bien même cela lui brisait le cœur.

Décidément, cette journée était pleine de surprises. Elle était toujours en vie, pour l'instant. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de Demetri, mais refusait de lui en faire part. Qui sait quoi d'autres allait surgir prochainement ?

Elle essaya de ne pas réfléchir à la question et s'allongea dans son lit. Ce qui était supposé n'être qu'un moment de détente se tourna en sieste lorsqu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par 4 petits coups cognés contre sa porte. Elle savait aussitôt ce que cela voulait dire. Heidi arrivait, avec la nourriture.

Elle n'avait aucune idée qui lui avait laissé ce message, cela différait à chaque fois. C'était surement les gardes inférieurs, ceux qui ne restaient qu'un siècle ou deux avant de disparaitre et de laisser leur place à d'autres gardes aux talents plus utiles au sein du groupe. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait, ici.

Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila un simple pull avec un jeans. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se maquiller ni de s'arranger les cheveux : ce n'était que le lunch, rien de bien excitant. D'ailleurs, si elle prenait trop de temps, Heidi allait arriver et il ne lui resterait aucun humain pour elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre menant au couloir sombre où se situait seulement sa chambre, celle d'Alec ainsi que celle de Jane. Elle commença à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle de trône. Cependant, elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle était suivie. Avant qu'elle ne soit capable de se retourner pour regarder son surveillant, elle fut plaquée contre le mur le plus proche, son dos collé sur le marbre froid. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son agresseur. Ce qui la surprit le plus fut qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette personne. Elle s'attendait à une personne de la garde qui viendrait faire les demandes d'Aro, mais ce vampire était surement un nomade. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses vêtements étaient déchirés à quelques endroits. L'allure totale d'un nomade.

Sa poigne contre sa gorge était si puissante qu'elle eut rapidement le souffle coupé. Cependant, quelques années d'entrainement intensif chez les Volturi lui permit d'agripper de toutes ses forces les deux bras du nomade et de les torde afin que ce dernier se retrouve face contre le mur. Elle n'eut le dessus que quelques secondes avant qu'elle se retrouve cette fois-ci au sol.

Le vampire était nettement plus puissant et entrainé qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait rarement eu besoin de se défendre pour sa vie. Lors des missions, elle était surprotégée. Et, oui, elle manquait d'expérience de combat. N'empêche, elle aurait bien aimé être capable de se défendre et de se battre mieux que ça avant de commencer à voir des étoiles dû au manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle allait vraiment mourir aux mains d'un simple nomade, la pression qui maintenait son corps au sol disparut soudainement. Elle reprit rapidement son souffle avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Felix tenait le vampire contre le mur voisin avant de soudainement lui arracher la tête d'un mouvement sec et brusque. La tête du vampire tomba à ses pieds, ses yeux noirs hypnotisant la regardant toujours.

Une figure arriva soudainement à son côté. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'odeur masculine de Demetri.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en se mettant dans son champ de vision, obscurcissant sa vue de la tête du vampire.

\- Oui, je vais bien, maintenant que ça, dit-elle en pointant le corps du nomade, est mort. Comment a-t-il pu rentrer dans le château ? s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

Les yeux de Demetri glissèrent rapidement sur le corps maintenant déchiqueté du nomade, et il renifla avec dédain.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais tu as eu beaucoup de chances que Felix et moi soyons en retard pour le diner.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ?

Demetri prit un moment avant de répondre, un moment de silence dont elle ne comprit l'utilité qu'une fois qu'il répondit.

\- Nous faisions une dernière patrouille à l'extérieur.

Demetri et Felix patrouillaient, veillaient donc à ce que tout soit en ordre autant à l'extérieur du château qu'à l'intérieur, et ce nomade leur avait échappé ? Cela n'était pas possible. Aucun vampire n'avait jamais échappé aux Volturi, surement pas dans leur propre enceinte surprotégée !

Il était évident que Demetri comprenait aussi bien qu'elle l'impossibilité de la situation. Devant son regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules, le regard perturbé.

\- Il faudrait mieux se dépêcher à aller avertir Aro, décida-t-il.

D'un simple geste de main, il l'invita à prendre le pas vers la salle de trône. En arrière, Felix ramassa les quelques morceaux dont composaient maintenant le corps du nomade et leur emboita le pas afin d'aller bruler les restants dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

Le chemin vers la salle du trône passa à une vitesse remarquablement élevée. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la fameuse porte dorée. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste hésitait. À l'intérieur, tous étaient présents, de même que tous les humains, vivants. Entassés dans un coin avec quelques gardes auteur d'eux, ils étaient silencieux, pour le moment. C'était étonnant de voir que personne ne s'était servi, comme à l'habitude, mais il était évident qu'ils avaient tous remarqué l'absence de Demetri, Felix et elle-même.

Les yeux noirs d'Aro se posèrent lentement sur elle, puis sur Demetri, et de nouveau sur elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre qu'il était furax. Le courroux d'Aro n'était pas un évènement à souhaiter vivre un jour dans sa vie.

\- On peut savoir où vous étiez passé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étonnement calme comparativement à la colère qui bouillonnait surement à l'intérieur de lui à en voir les autres gestes typiques qu'il faisait, tel que ce tapement de pied plus qu'énervant.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, commença Demetri.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer que Felix entra dans la pièce avec tous les morceaux du nomade. Une image vaut mille mots, comme ils disent. Évidemment, cela semblait être suffisant pour que tous comprennent que ce qui s'était passé. Les yeux de tous firent la navette entre elle, Felix et le vampire. Alexandra croisa les yeux de son père, qui semblait aussi être loin de sa passibilité habituelle. Un grognement lui échappa. Le tapement de pied d'Aro cessa. Les humains regardaient les restant de cadavre, leurs visages horrifiés. Personne ne bougeait, ni ne respirait. Aro finit par sortir de sa stupeur et s'avança derechef vers le trio qu'eux trois formaient.

\- J'exige de savoir chaque moindre détail. _Maintenant._

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai bien hâte de connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Alexandra qui réalise ses sentiments pour Demetri ? Et qui se fait attaquer ?

Je continue à envoyer un extrait du prochain chapitre à ceux qui me laissent leur impression sur ce chapitre :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Tout leur avait été dit. Chaque moment, à la seconde près. À quelle heure elle était sortie de sa chambre, par quel chemin le nomade lui était apparut, le temps que Demetri et Felix avaient pris avant de venir à sa rescousse. Ils savaient tout. Mais cela ne semblait pas calmer leur fureur. Pas seulement celle de son père, ni celle des maitres, mais celle de tous.

Présentement, dans la salle du trône, un brouhaha intense empêchait toute communication possible. Personne ne restait indifférent à ce qui venait de se produire. Alec proférait des menaces de mort au vampire pourtant déjà mort, ou à quiconque le connaissait. Aro était anormalement calme, mais il parlait avec Caius par le simple toucher de main qui les unissait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque deux gardes inférieurs dont les noms lui échappaient revinrent d'aller porter les humains dans une salle fermée à clef le temps de régler ce problème que Caius exigea le silence complet.

Aro se leva de son trône, lâcha la main de Caius, et se rendit dans le centre de la pièce.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons été attaqués. C'est une situation qu'on ne peut pas prendre à la légère, et c'est donc dans notre intérêt d'agir avec professionnalisme et essayer de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se produire.

Tous les gardes écoutaient leur maitre parler comme s'il était le nouveau messie. Alexandra, elle, observait chaque mouvement d'Aro. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui avait bel et bien été un nomade qui avait été assez intelligent et doué pour rentrer dans le château et l'attaquer. Mais cela pouvait aussi être une situation complètement différente aussi, et elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si cette option était impossible. Oui, l'option que ce soit Aro qui ait arrangé le tout, en essayant de faire passer son agression pour un accident.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, et elle ne devait surtout pas l'accuser à tort. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire présentement était d'être sur ses gardes et attendre.

\- Moi, j'ai une question qui m'obsède littéralement. Comment un simple nomade a-t-il pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de notre château tandis que deux de nos gardes les plus expérimentés étaient à l'extérieur et patrouillaient ?

Demetri et Felix baissèrent les yeux simultanément, se sentant évidemment réprimandés. N'empêche, là n'était pas la question.

\- C'est peut-être un don, lança Sulpicia. Quelqu'un capable de paraitre invisible au autre ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Afton, qui lui aussi avait cette habilité, bien que réduite. Chealsea lui attrapa la main, comme pour le protéger.

\- Je peux vous dire que cette personne était entrainée, lança Alexandra à l'intention du groupe. Il était fort. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne réussissais pas à me sortir de son emprise.

\- Une raison de plus qu'on aurait dû l'interroger ! cria Caius. Il aurait pu tout nous dire sous la torture ! mais maintenant nous nous posons des questions autour d'un cadavre comme si nous étions autour d'un feu de camp !

\- Avec tout votre respect, maitre, je ne pouvais pas prendre la chance qu'il me soit supérieur et s'en prenne de nouveau à Alexandra, rétorqua Felix.

\- Felix m'a sauvé la vie ! s'écria Alexandra, fâchée que ce dernier soit réprimandé. Sans lui je ne serai peut-être plus là aujourd'hui.

Un grognement sourd résonna des torses d'Alec et de Demetri à cette insinuation. Personne ne commenta pendant un moment, tandis que Caius contemplait Felix avec haine et qu'Alexandra analysait Aro du regard.

\- D'accord, soyons logique, commença Aro. Cette personne a réussi à entrer dans notre humble demeure, à attaquer une de nos gardes et elle était entrainée. Maintenant que nous sachons tout ça, que pouvons-nous faire ? Felix a tué l'ennemie !

\- Qui nous dit que cette personne agissait seul ? lança Alec. Quelqu'un de si doué devait bien avoir un plan B.

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Alexandra. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la scène qu'elle avait vécue.

\- Et s'il travaillait pour quelqu'un ? insinua Demetri, qui se tenait toujours aussi proche d'Alexandra.

\- Qui cela pourrait bien être ? rétorqua Aro.

\- Personne n'a encore réussi à se débarrasser de ces deux roumains, murmura Caius, le regard empreint de rage à la pensée des leurs deux rivales.

Des grognements résonnèrent à la simple mention des roumains. Ils n'étaient guère aimés de personne dans la garde, c'était chose certaine.

\- Ils ont toujours la particularité de réussir à nous éviter, à se cacher de Demetri, répondit Aro en secouant la tête. Peut-être devrions-nous nous remettre à leur recherche.

\- N'empêche, pendant ce temps, il nous faut un plan, dit Alec.

\- Quelle sorte de plan ?

\- Pour empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de venir s'attaquer à Alex.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son père s'était rapproché d'elle afin de pouvoir déposer une main sur son épaule. Soudainement, un souvenir revint à la mémoire d'Alexandra.

\- Qui devait venir m'avertir qu'Heidi arrivait avec le repas ?

\- En quoi cela a un lien avec notre enquête ? rétorqua Caius avec fureur.

\- Juste un instant, s'il vous plait, répondit Alexandra en contemplant Aro. Qui ?

\- J'avais demandé à Demetri de venir te voir, répondit Aro en haussant les épaules.

\- Sauf qu'il était toujours en train de patrouiller quand je me suis faite attaquée.

\- Oui, en effet. Où veux-tu en venir, ma très chère ?

\- Quelqu'un est venu me prévenir que le diner était prêt. Quelques minutes à peine avant que je ne sorte de ma chambre.

Un silence de plomb s'attaqua à la pièce. Il dura une bonne dizaine de secondes avant qu'Aro le coupe.

\- Qui, dans cette salle, est allée prévenir Alexandra de l'arrivée d'Heidi ? lança-t-il à l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Personne ne répondit, et chacun se lancèrent des petits regards afin de voir qui répondrait à la question.

\- Cette personne qui a averti Alexandra doit immédiatement se manifester !

Aucune réponse. Les yeux de tous se tournèrent vers le cadavre qui était étalé en plein centre de la pièce. Le sang d'Alexandra se glaça.

\- Alexandra, si tu nous disais plus de détails sur la façon dont la personne est venue t'avertir du souper, demanda Aro avec un calme exemplaire.

\- J'ai juste entendu quatre petits coups contre ma porte, je savais que c'était le code pour cela. Je me suis douchée et je suis sortie à peine quelques minutes après.

\- Cette... chose n'est pas un amateur ! cria Caius. Il connaissait nos codes, c'est un espion ! Les roumains ne sont certainement pas en dehors de cette attaque. Que quelqu'un me rapporte leurs têtes !

\- Mon frère, restons calme, essaya de le calmer Aro, qui continuait de contempler le feu crépitant.

\- Que fait-on, alors ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps afin d'y réfléchir, soupira Aro.

Caius secoua la tête, mais n'osa rien dire contre celui qu'il considérait comme son propre frère. Il était n'empêche irrité.

\- Durant ce temps, tout le monde retourne à leur activité quotidienne ! Alec, je te veux à côté d'Alexandra en permanence. Sinon, nous n'avons toujours pas mangé, donc attrapez-vous chacun un humain, buvez, et retournez à vos quartier. Oh, et faites attention au tapis ! Je ne voudrais pas le salir !

Tous sortirent un à un de la salle du trône, les regards loin d'être festifs comme ils en sont d'habitude lorsqu'il est question du repas. Alexandra sortit la dernière, Alec juste derrière elle. Tous se dirigeaient vers la pièce où les humains étaient enfermés.

\- Je vais t'attendre ici, je n'ai pas vraiment le gout de manger.

Elle avait encore l'estomac tout à l'envers depuis son agression. Alec la regarda d'un air soucieux.

\- Je comprends, mais ce serait important que tu reprennes des forces. Qui sait quand tu en auras besoin...

Alexandra frémit. Elle en aurait eu besoin, aujourd'hui... Le regard d'Alec s'adoucit.

\- Je m'excuse, mais...

\- Non, tu as raison. C'est le choix sage à faire.

Elle attendit que tous aient fini avant de rentrer dans la petite pièce. Il ne restait qu'un homme dans la trentaine. Il tremblait et puait la transpiration. Il la regardait avec des yeux effrayés, la suppliant de lui laisser la vie sauve. Elle lui brisa le cou d'un mouvement sec avant de plonger ses dents dans sa jugulaire. Le sang chaud remplit sa gorge et apaisa la brulure qui y était présente. Après seulement quelques minutes, le corps de l'humain était maintenant dénudé de vie.

Elle le laissa tomber sur le plancher et remarqua qu'il y avait quelques traces de sang sur le tapis centenaire d'Aro. Oups ! Elle ne se sentit même pas mal.

S'essuyant la bouche, elle sortit de la pièce pour voir son père qui l'attendait juste à la sortie.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me lâcher des yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'Aro te l'a demandé ?

\- Je l'aurai fait même s'il ne me l'avait pas ordonné, tu peux en être assurée.

Alexandra sourit faiblement. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait se lasser d'être toujours suivie par son père ou si cela la sécuriserait. Surement un mélange des deux.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers leur couloir, là où seulement elle, Alec et Jane habitaient.  
Rendue en face de sa porte de chambre, elle ralentit.

\- Je vais aller me reposer, lui dit-elle. La journée a été... éprouvante.

Alec hocha la tête, le regard compatissant.

\- Je vais être dans ma chambre. S'il y a quoi que ce soit...

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras averti.

Alec inclina la tête et partit. Alexandra entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, appuya sa tête contre celle-ci et soupira. Elle se rendit jusqu'à son lit, enleva ses souliers, et s'y allongea. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver un petit moment de repos. Cependant, après ce qui lui sembla n'être que quelques minutes, un simple coup résonna à sa porte.

Alexandra soupira à nouveau. Quoi, encore ?

* * *

Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) j'ai bien hâte d'avoir vos avis !

Cette semaine il n'y aura pas d'extraits, je ne veux pas trop dévoiler du prochain chapitre !

À bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Sachant que son père avait déjà dû approuver le visiteur, ou le tuer s'il n'était pas désiré, elle ouvrit la porte sans crainte. Son regard autrefois désespéré se changea radicalement quand elle remarqua que c'était Demetri de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle détestait comment son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait stupidement lorsqu'elle l'apercevait, comment sa température corporel semblait grimper juste par la force de son regard.

Elle détestait être amoureuse de lui sans être capable de lui dire.

Devant son absence de réaction immédiate, Demetri entama la conversation.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander réellement comment tu allais depuis ce qui s'est passé tantôt.

\- Oh, ce petit accident ? Ça ne m'affecte pas du tout.

C'était un mensonge pur et dur et elle le savait. Cependant, elle avait grandi dans un monde où avouer ses faiblesses n'était pas bien vu, où il fallait absolument rester forte en tout temps, qu'importe la situation. Et c'était ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

\- Ne me mens pas, je veux réellement savoir.

\- Tu veux savoir la vérité ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oui !

Ses yeux maintenant d'un rouge éclatant l'envoutaient totalement qu'elle en oubliait ses convictions.

\- La vérité, c'est que cette attaque m'a fait réaliser à quel point je n'étais pas aussi forte que chacun d'entre vous. Oui, j'ai un don puissant, mais je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire, je ne fais pas le poids contre un vampire, qu'il soit des Volturi ou non ! Même un nomade peut me vaincre !

\- Ce nomade était drôlement fort et expérimenté, cependant.

\- Cela n'est pas la question. Je ne suis pas assez forte.

C'était la réalité avec laquelle elle devait composer, maintenant. Peut-être même une autre raison qu'Aro avait de la détruire ? À quoi servait un don s'il était exploité par une personne faible ?

\- Tu sais qu'au départ, Jane et Alec n'étaient aucunement expérimentés en matière de combat ? lança Demetri à son intention.

Cette simple affirmation piqua sa curiosité. Voyons qu'il avait son attention, il continua :

\- Il n'était question que de leurs dons, au départ. Ce n'est que quelques siècles après qu'Aro décida qu'il était mieux de faire d'eux des guerriers physiquement aussi. Tu sais, tu as encore bien du temps afin de t'améliorer. Et puis, on est tous là pour te protéger aussi.

Alexandra tenta un mince sourire qui ne convainquit pas Demetri. Il trouvait tout de même qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

\- De quoi as-tu vraiment peur ?

Alexandra hésita avant de lui confier sa peur la plus profonde. Elle ne lui dirait pas tout, pas le fait que Chelsea ne pouvait pas affecter ses liens et les affirmations d'Aro à son sujet. Mais si elle ne faisait que lui dire qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, quel mal cela ferait-il ? Et puis, même si cela arrivait aux oreilles d'Aro, cela pouvait être bien vu, cela pourrait démontrer qu'elle voulait progresser et s'améliorer ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que les maitres attendent de moi, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter son regard.

Ce fut néanmoins raté puisqu'il prit son menton entre ses doigts frais et le releva afin de rencontrer ses yeux.

\- Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas.

Si seulement il savait à quel point c'était le cas. À quel point elle était au courant de la discussion qui prouvait que les maitres ne méritaient pas l'amour aveugle que leur transmettait chacun de leur gardes, car eux envisageaient de s'en débarrasser aux ordures dès que ils ne faisaient plus les choses comme ils le voudraient.

Alexandra sourit à nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'authenticité. Soudainement, l'atmosphère changea complètement. Elle le vit baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter elle aussi un coup d'œil à sa bouche et ses lèvres rosés. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et, instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent. La panique commença à monter rapidement à l'intérieur d'elle. Allait-il vraiment l'embrasser ? Juste comme ça, sans sexe ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Cela devait-il arriver ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé la réalité de ses sentiments envers lui, elle avait imaginé ce moment à maintes reprises. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que ce serait comme cela. Ses lèvres étaient extrêmement douces, froides. Parfaites, en fait. Leurs lèvres se moulaient ensemble comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

Le baiser fut chaste et bref, tellement qu'il ne lui parût durer que quelques secondes. C'était peut-être le cas aussi. Elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps.

Ils se détachèrent lentement, mais elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant pas se départir de la merveilleuse impression qu'elle avait présentement à l'intérieure d'elle.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? murmura-t-elle doucement, n'osant pas briser la quiétude qui s'était installée dans la pièce.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine plus fort que le sien. Il y eu une petite brise soudaine et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu.

 _Parce que je tiens à toi._

C'était déjà plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

* * *

Elle dormit paisiblement cette nuit là, mieux que toutes les nuits précédentes réunies. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre foncée dans le coin de sa chambre. Elle bondit hors de son lit, essayant d'apercevoir l'intrus, mais se relaxa une seconde plus tard. Ce n'était que son père, qui s'approchait d'elle les mains dans les airs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

\- Tu sais bien que je dois rester à tes côtés le plus souvent possible

\- Je pensais pas que ça impliquait être dans ma chambre pendant que je dors !

Alec sourit, inclina la tête.

\- Je te laisse te préparer, Félix t'attend dans la salle d'entrainement.

Alexandra se figea.

\- Aro a demandé à ce que je sois un peu plus entrainée ?

\- Il est seulement inquiet, il veut que tu sois encore mieux préparée.

Alexandra se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. À la place, elle hocha calmement la tête. Totalement l'inverse de ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Parfait, sourit Alec. Tu es attendue dans une quinze minute. Je vais juste être de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il sortit et Alexandra se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que son père fût assigné à sa protection suprême qu'elle se sentait déjà encore plus prisonnière qu'elle ne l'était avant. N'empêche, elle savait que ce n'était que pour son bienêtre. Peut-être qu'après quelques sessions supplémentaires avec Felix, elle allait se sentir plus en confiance qu'avant.

Penser à Felix lui fit penser à Demetri, et des papillons vinrent s'installer dans son ventre à sa pensée. Alors qu'elle sautait dans la douche, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser et de repenser à leur baiser de la veille. C'était totalement différent de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté, de sa vie entière. Auparavant, avec Demetri, ce n'était que physique, il n'y avait pas d'émotions. Maintenant… C'était complètement différent.

Une fois sortit de la douche, elle mit ses vêtements de sport et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval simple.

Alec l'attendait sagement juste en face de sa porte de chambre, exactement à la place qu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait. D'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entrainement.

\- J'ai accordé à Demetri la permission de venir te voir, hier soir.

La simple mention de son nom lui donna la chaire de poule. Un sourire niais dû s'installer sur ses lèvres.

 _Oh bon sang, j'ai l'air d'une adolescente pré-pubère, pensa-t-elle._

\- En effet, il est venu, dit-elle d'un ton dont elle espérait paraissait calme.

Alec la regarda du coin de l'œil, espérant surement d'avoir des détails qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de divulguer. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'elle était prête à partager avec lui. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle d'entrainement, là où il n'eut pas le choix de la laisser et de retourner à ses occupations.

\- Hey Al ! lui lança Felix dès qu'elle entra dans la salle.

Al était le surnom ridicule qu'il lui avait accordé dès sa naissance. Elle préférait davantage se faire appeler par son prénom entier ou le surnom que seul son père l'appelait ainsi, Alex.

Felix était en train de sortir du backstore des épées qui semblaient sortir d'un film médiévale. En fait, il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elles datent tout de même de cette période.

Les yeux d'Alexandra s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ces instruments.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, des épées, répondit-il tout bonnement, comme si c'était complètement normal.

\- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer, mais depuis quand utilisons-nous ça ? Qui se bat, de nos jours, avec des épées ?

Felix éclata de rire, s'approcha d'elle et déposa les deux épées entre eux deux.

\- Manier cet art, car oui, c'est un art, est très utile. Pas en bataille directement, mais ça apporte du contrôle, de la précision, et du calme. C'est très utile, en fait.

\- Mais on ne va pas se battre l'un contre l'autre, avec ces épées ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Je suis à moitié-humaine ! Deux coups de ces choses et je me vide de mon sang !

\- Je ne te toucherai pas ! dit-il d'un air offusqué. Tu n'auras pas une égratignure.

\- Comment comptes-tu alors m'apprendre à me battre avec ça si je sais d'avance que je gagne de toute façon ?

Il la regarda d'un air narquois.

\- Qui a dit que je ne te toucherai pas ?

\- Tu viens juste ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de réaliser que peut-être il mentait simplement afin qu'elle accepte son petit exercice.

Alexandra soupira. Elle n'avait aucune façon de se sortir de ça.

\- Bon d'accord, mais si je meurs aujourd'hui, tu auras ça sur la conscience !

* * *

Quelques heures avaient passé et Alexandra était épuisée. Les épées étaient intimidantes et ça lui avait pris quelques minutes avant de s'habituer à l'imposante structure dans ses mains. Après, Felix lui avait appris les quelques règles de bases, qui étaient plus des règles que lui-même avait inventées. Après, ils s'étaient battus. Et oui, elle avait quelques égratignures, dont une qui saignait présentement abondamment.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Felix en approchant avec une serviette humide dans les mains. Je me suis un peu emportée.

Il lui tendit la serviette qu'elle appliqua ensuite sur sa blessure. Elle grimaça au contact de la fraicheur sur sa plaie.

\- Ça va, j'ai vécu pire, le rassura-t-elle en voyant son air piteux.

Elle nettoya sa plaie et y apposa un petit bandage. Elle allait bientôt guérir, son temps de guérison étant beaucoup plus rapide que les humains. Elle n'aurait pas besoin vraiment de bandage, mais entourée de vampires, il faut se protéger.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Demetri, hier soir ?

Le cœur d'Alexandra fit encore un bond à l'entente de son prénom. Cela n'allait-il jamais finir ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je n'ai rien fait !

Felix vint s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le petit banc. Elle se déplaça un peu afin de lui faire plus de place. Il était quand même imposant !

\- Demetri et moi sommes meilleurs amis depuis des siècles. Je sais très bien que vous deux couchez ensemble depuis quelques mois.

Alexandra faillit s'étrangler. Elle pensait que personne n'était au courant, à part Alec et Jane, et ces derniers le savent seulement depuis sa tentative de fugue. Faut croire qu'elle avait tord. Qui d'autre était au courant, alors ? Le château entier ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! s'esclaffa Felix. Vous êtes les deux majeurs et vaccinés, bon peut-être pas vaccinés, ni majeurs totalement dans ton cas… Mais bon, tu m'as compris !

Alexandra se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Felix n'avait aucun tact, mais vraiment aucun.

\- Mais hier soir, continua-t-il, il est revenu de ta chambre avec un de ces sourires… Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça depuis longtemps. C'était bien différent de l'habitude. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Alexandra n'avait pas envie de raconter cette histoire assez personnelle, ironiquement encore plus que sa vie sexuelle, à Felix. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à son propre père ! Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à une bonne raison afin de ne rien lui dire concernant Demetri, son père entra dans la salle d'entrainement, ses yeux glissants aussitôt sur le bras blessé d'Alexandra, qui était déjà en processus de guérison.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? dit-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

Ses yeux rouges semblaient bouillir pendant qu'il dévisageait Felix d'un regard plus que mauvais.

\- C'est correct, dit-elle en essayant d'enlever le blâme de sur Felix.

Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça sans que son père vienne lui en rajouter par dessus !

\- C'est un petit accident, continua-t-elle. Je vais bien !

Cela ne semblait pas rassurer Alec, qui continuait de dévisager Felix. Alexandra se leva et s'approcha tranquillement de son père. Il fallait toujours faire attention quand il était dans un état de rage ou de colère intense. Personne ne pouvait réellement savoir comment il allait réagir.

\- Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle à nouveau, espérant le calmer davantage.

Il détacha son regard de Felix afin de la regarder et elle était certaine qu'il allait la croire et passer outre ce petit accident. Ou pas.

\- Attends moi juste de l'autre côté de la porte, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Felix en privé.

Alexandra voulut protester, mais le regard que lui lança son père la convainquit du contraire. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de la croire et de faire comme elle voulait, pour une fois. Ce n'était pas réellement la faute de Felix !

Elle lança un regard désolé à ce dernier avant de quitter la salle, qui lui répondit par un petit sourire et un haussement d'épaules, l'air de dire qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire passer un savon.

Elle sortit de la salle d'entrainement, mais resta bien proche, ne voulant pas s'attirer à son tour les foudres de son père si elle s'éloignait trop. Il était encore très obstiné à ne pas vouloir la laisser trop longtemps seule.

Elle s'accota la tête contre le mur en face de la porte, la petite fenêtre dans celle-ci donnant accès à ce qui se passait dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle n'était évidemment pas capable d'entendre les mots qu'ils se disaient – ils parlaient assez bas pour cela – mais c'était évident qu'Alec n'était pas content.

Soudainement, une main froide se posa sur sa bouche ainsi que sur son nez. Par réflexe, elle essaya de respirer, mais la main l'empêchait d'exécuter cette action capitale convenablement. Un bras l'emprisonna par la taille tandis que déjà sa vision commençait à s'embrouiller à cause du manque d'oxygène. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle n'avait pas entendu cette personne arriver, ni même comment son père et Felix ne l'avaient pas repéré. C'était tout bonnement impossible que deux vampires aussi vieux et expérimentés qu'eux ne puissent pas repérer un autre vampire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la salle d'entrainement, où la encore Alec et Felix discutaient, et elle priait afin qu'ils se retournent et viennent la sauver. Elle voulait crier, mais la main l'empêchait.

L'oxygène lui manquait et rapidement, trop rapidement, elle perdit complètement connaissance, criant toujours intérieurement pour que quelqu'un dans ce château pourtant si souvent protégé vienne la sauver.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !  
Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la discussion Demetri/Alexandra ? D'Alec et de Felix ?  
Aussi, le plus important, de la fin ?  
J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions !  
À bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Alexandra reprit lentement conscience, les oreilles bourdonnant lourdement. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et elle avait la bouche pâteuse. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, fut aveuglée par la lumière forte. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant d'être pleinement conscience et de réaliser où elle se trouvait.

Elle était dans une petite chambre défraichie totalement fermée qui empestait l'humidité. Il y avait seulement une porte qu'elle s'empêcha d'aller essayer d'ouvrir. Elle était fermée, bien évidemment. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller tout de même vérifier.

Il y a avait un petit lit sur lequel elle était installée avant de se réveiller et c'était tout. Elle essaya de chercher une issue de secours, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle pourrait défoncer la porte, mais qui sait ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Serait-elle prête à affronter ça ? Elle avait des frissons juste à repenser au moment où elle s'était faite attaquer par la main et qu'elle avait vu disparaitre son père et Felix de son champ de vision.

D'ailleurs, comment cela était-il possible ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se poser davantage de questions, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce. Elle se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir un jeune homme entrer dans la chambre. Il semblait avoir vingt ans, tout au plus. Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux rouge sang et était évidemment un vampire. Elle retint sa respiration, espérant que cela empêche son cœur de tambouriner avec force dans sa cage thoracique. Cela ne servit à rien, si ce n'est que de le faire battre avec encore plus de vigueur.

Ils passèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager du regard, sans dire un mot. Elle restait sur ses gardes, à la moindre chance de sortie, ou à la moindre menace, elle était prête à attaquer. Il fallait qu'elle reste réaliste, cependant. Il restait un vampire et elle n'en était qu'une demi. S'il ne représentait pas une menace, elle ne devait pas la créer.

Il leva les mains dans les airs en voyant son regard anxieux et déterminé.

\- Juste pour que tu saches, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne veux que discuter.

Elle n'était pas certaine si elle devait vraiment le croire, mais ces mots la rassurèrent quand même. À moins que ce ne soit qu'un jeu morbide afin de la détendre et de l'attaquer par la suite, il ne devait pas y avoir de grand danger.

Elle se détendit un peu afin de lui montrer qu'elle était ouverte et prête à l'entendre parler. Elle ne répondit pas, cependant. Elle n'était pas là de son plein grès et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Elle coopérait, mais pas avec joie.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te kidnapper, mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais de te parler sans se faire déranger.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle en oubliant un instant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas parler et de ne pas montrer beaucoup d'ouverture.

Elle était bavarde, curieuse et ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Tu connais surement autant que moi à quel point les Volturi sont corrompus, je le sais déjà depuis quelques années.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils ont tué ma mère.

Alexandra hocha doucement de la tête, n'osant pas rien dire. C'était un sujet sensible. Les Volturi pouvaient tuer pour plusieurs raisons, parce que le vampire avait enfreint des lois. Mais peut-être que son fils ne savait pas les vraies raisons de sa mort. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas que sa mère avait enfreint une loi.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, annonça-t-il soudainement. Sa mère avait commis un acte illégal, les Volturi sont les mainteneurs de la paix, et bla bla bla, continua-t-il d'un ton moqueur et ridicule, employant visiblement du sarcasme. Mais non, elle n'avait rien fait, elle était humaine.

Encore pire, alors. Sa mère avait servis de repas. Alexandra réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle puisse dire, qui ne fâcherait pas davantage le vampire. Elle ne voyait toujours pas le lien entre sa mère et la corruption dans le château de Volterra, ni le lien que cela avait avec elle. Alexandra opta donc pour la méthode de sympathie.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas vraiment, mais c'est bien essayé tout de même.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, quel est le lien avec moi, ou la corruption ?

Le jeune vampire éclata de rire, un rire qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Il ne semblait pas bien méchant, mais présentement il était mécontent et fâché, ce qui ne valait jamais rien de bon pour la personne se tenant en sa compagnie.

\- J'aime comment tu as tout de suite assumée que ma mère n'avait servi qu'au repas. Tu vas comprendre le lien de tout ça bientôt. Cependant, j'ai une question. Acceptes-tu de m'aider à amener les Volturi à leur destruction ?

Pardon ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Tuer les Volturi ? Tous ? Était-ce même possible ?

Comment ce vampire osait-il lui poser cette question ? Elle voulait s'enfuir d'eux, s'enfuir d'Aro, mais tuer sa famille, son père, Jane, Demetri ? Non, elle ne voulait pas leur mort ! Elle était tout de même un membre de la garde ! Comment ce vampire osait-il prendre le risque qu'elle aille le dénoncer auprès de ses maitres ? Était-il fou ?

Sa tête devait tout dire car le vampire s'esclaffa de nouveau, ce qui l'offusqua.

\- Tu sais que tu viens tout juste de signer ton arrêt de mort en prononçant ses paroles ?

\- Oh, bien qui dit que tu vas pouvoir toi-même sortir pour aller le crier sur tous les toits de Volterra que j'ai menacé tes chers maitres.

Le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé ces derniers mots l'insulta. Non, ils n'étaient pas ses _chers maitres._ Alexandra n'osa pas répliquer. Elle ne fit que soupirer et retirer son regard de dans le sien, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de ses enfantillages. Elle voulait qu'il aille le plus rapidement au point, et qu'il la laisse partir.

\- Je sais que tu ne ressens pas beaucoup d'affinité avec eux, bien que certains de ces membres soient ta famille. Donc tu peux m'aider, ou refuser de m'accompagner. C'est à ta guise. Mais je pense savoir que tu vas pencher de mon côté.

\- Comment oses-tu assumer une telle chose ?

\- Parce que je suis ton frère.

Alexandra s'esclaffa longuement, s'attendant à ce que le visage du vampire se détendisse et qu'il avoue que ce n'était qu'une blague. Il semblait bien parti pour dire des choses qui n'étaient pas toujours vraies. Mais voyant que son visage ne se détendait pas, et qu'au contraire il semblait se durcir encore plus à l'entente de son rire, elle se mit à douter.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une blague.

\- Ce ne l'est pas, lui assura-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir de frères, je suis à demi-vampire ! Une hybride !

\- D'accord, je ne suis pas ton frère. Je suis ton demi-frère. L'un ou l'autre, toi et moi on est de la même famille, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu vas m'aider.

La tête d'Alexandra se mit à tourbillonner, à analyser chaque possibilité. Ce vampire disait être son demi-frère. Soit c'était le fils de son père, mais cela voulait dire qu'il devait être né quand son père était humain et ensuite transformé en vampire. Ou l'autre option qui semblait plus plausible, qu'il était le fils de sa mère.

Un pincement au cœur lui prit à la pensée de sa mère. Elle pensait régulièrement à elle, bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas connue. Elle était tout de même décédée pour lui donner naissance, ce n'était pas rien. Selon Aro, aucune mère, sauf exception, ne survivait à la naissance d'un hybride.

Si ce vampire disait donc la vérité, il et elle avaient eu la même mère. Cela était uniquement si Alexandra acceptait de le croire, et ça, elle ne l'avait pas encore décidé.

\- Je comprends que c'est beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Mais c'est la vérité. Ma mère t'a donnée naissance, juste avant de décéder. J'avais 13 ans. Je savais qu'elle était à Volterra juste avant sa mort, donc dès que j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai échappé à mon père et je suis venue chercher des indices ici, en vain. J'ai abandonné par la suite. À mes 18 ans, j'ai été transformée en vampire quand je sortais d'un bar de Florence, complètement bourré. Quand on m'a dit que la puissante famille royale des vampires avait élu résidence il y a quelques milliers d'années à Volterra, j'ai compris que c'était eu qui avait été la cause du décès de ma mère, Alicia.

Alicia. C'était le prénom de sa mère, le prénom que personne n'avait été en mesure de lui dire lorsqu'elle s'était mise à poser des questions sur sa mère, plus jeune.

\- J'ai passé ces deux dernières années à rester aux alentours de Volterra, à observer. Tu te demandes surement comment j'ai fait ça, comment je n'ai jamais été repéré. D'ailleurs, comment n'ai-je pas été repéré quand je suis venu te chercher ?

Alexandra garda le silence, attendit la réponse.

\- C'est simple, j'ai un don. Je peux apparaitre invisible, autant physiquement que par les dons mentaux. Ton cher petit traqueur ne peut pas me trouver, ni moi, ni ceux que je prends en dessous de mon bouclier. Donc non, ils ne pourront pas te trouver tant que je n'ai pas fini mon histoire.

Un plus un se calcula rapidement dans la tête d'Alexandra.

\- Donc c'est toi qui m'as attaqué quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, il y a de cela quelques jours ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Non, ce n'était pas moi. Mais je sais c'est qui. Car j'étais proche, je suis toujours restée proche de ce château depuis deux ans, sans que personne ne me remarque. Je pourrai bien te dire c'est qui, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu sois capable de l'encaisser.

Alexandra le foudroya du regard. Comment osait-il décider de ce qu'elle était capable de comprendre, ou d'encaisser comme il disait ? Il le savait, il lui devait de lui dire.

\- Je m'excuse, mais je ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas prête pour ça.

\- Pourrais-tu ne pas décider de ce que je suis prête, ou pas prête ? Tu ne me connais pas !

Le mystérieux vampire sourit.

\- Au contraire, j'ai été présent depuis…

\- Oui, 2 ans, j'ai compris, le coupa Alexandra. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu épiais dans l'ombre comme un pervers que cela veut dire que tu me connais, moi, ou ma famille, ou quiconque.

\- Je pense te connaitre, oui. J'ai été présent lorsqu'Aro a dit qu'il te tuerait si tu n'étais pas capable de te montrer à la hauteur, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas connaitre tes liens envers lui et les autres maitres. J'ai été là aussi lorsque tu as essayé de t'enfuir de Volterra. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai compris que tu étais ma sœur. Ou demi-sœur. Tu as dit avoir sept ans et être née exactement au même moment où notre mère a disparu. Dès que je l'ai appris, et que j'ai vu que tu voulais te sauver aussi, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'appliquer ce plan.

\- Un plan qui consiste à tuer les dernières personnes qui me sont chères ! Comment peux-tu croire que je vais accepter ça ? s'offusqua-t-elle à nouveau.

\- On n'est pas obligé de tuer ton père, ou l'homme que tu côtoies, le traqueur. Aro sera suffisant.

Alexandra secoua la tête. Tout cela était de la folie. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas croire qu'Aro pouvait être tué ! Il ne pouvait pas, il avait une armée qui le secondait. Oui, elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, surtout depuis qu'il avait ouvertement dit qu'il désirait sa mort, mais son père, Jane, Demetri et personne d'autres la pardonneraient de tuer leur maitre. Ils le respectaient comme un père !

\- Je sais que c'est une décision difficile. C'est pour ça que je vais te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. J'espère seulement que tu ne me dénonceras pas. Sinon, je mourrai sachant que j'ai tout donné pour venger ma mère, notre mère.

Alexandra inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Ses nerfs semblaient aussi rigides qu'une corde d'acier. Comment pourrait-elle faire une telle décision ?

\- Je vais t'enlever de mon bouclier, maintenant. On n'est pas loin, seulement dans le petit appartement que j'occupe dans le bas de la ville. Ils te cherchent depuis quelques heures, déjà.

\- Que suis-je sensée leur dire ? murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

\- Tu es imaginative, tu sauras trouver quelque chose à leur dire. Quelque chose qui ne m'implique pas, j'espère. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'Aro, s'il touche ta main, il ne me verra pas dans tes pensées, mon don me protège contre ça.

Il ne savait pas qu'Alexandra ne voulait tout de même pas qu'Aro touche sa main, car même s'il ne pourrait rien savoir sur ce garçon, il pourra voir sa tentative de fuite d'il y a déjà quelques semaines et toutes les pensées qu'elle a eu à son égard.

\- Je te laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai venir te rechercher.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit afin de la laisser passer. À l'extérieur de cette porte, il y avait un simple petit salon avec quelques livres, et c'était tout. Le vampire attendait véritablement qu'elle sorte de la chambre et quitte son appartement, lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose de bien simple.

\- Je viens de réaliser que je ne connais même pas ton prénom, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Le vampire pinça les lèvres, semblant hésiter.

\- Lucas, finit-il par dire. Je m'appelle Lucas.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !  
Je m'excuse pour ce retard :s  
Comment trouvez-vous la tournure que prend l'histoire ? Que pensez-vous de Lucas ?  
C.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Lucas n'habitait pas bien loin du château, à seulement cinq petites minutes de marche, mais cette marche fut la plus difficile de sa vie entière. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête tournait, elle avait la nausée, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eue de sa vie entière. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de rencontrer son demi-frère. Elle qui pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'autre famille directe que son père et sa tante, elle s'était bien trompée.

Cependant, ce n'était pas une rencontre émotive et à l'eau de rose comme dans tous les films américains. Son frère voulait la destruction des Volturi. Elle pouvait comprendre son esprit de vengeance. Sa mère lui avait été enlevée de force, afin de donner vie à elle-même. La vie de Lucas n'avait pas dû être facile lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec son père. Et maintenant, il voulait que les coupables paient. Sauf que c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait vaincre les Volturi, pas sans mourir. Elle devait par tous les moyens lui faire comprendre cela. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son frère pour ensuite le perdre.

La nervosité lui engloutit l'estomac lorsqu'elle aperçu de loin la longue tour du château de leur résidence, emblème de Volterra. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous le bouclier de Lucas, Demetri pourrait tracer sa présence. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas rejoint, lui ou son père, l'inquiétait un peu.

Elle comprit bien pourquoi lorsqu'elle aperçu l'ombre aux cheveux longs qui attendaient sagement à côté de la porte du château, mais qui avait une expression pas du tout aussi calme que sa posture le laissait paraitre.

Aro l'attendait avec une expression qui se voulait impassible, mais laissant tout de même paraitre une paire d'yeux la foudroyant du regard lorsqu'il aperçue sa silhouette qui approchait du château. Le fait que ce soit lui qui l'accueille ne lui apportait pas confiance, mais pas du tout. Elle eut l'envie de se sauver et d'aller se cacher, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il l'avait déjà détectée, cela ne serait que puérile et ne servirait à rien, ce qui était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir après que Lucas l'ait relâchée. Demetri la localiserait et, maintenant, ce n'était plus dans ses plans de se sauver. Son plan était plus d'empêcher une nouvelle connaissance de faire une erreur monumentale.

\- Bonsoir, Alexandra, dit la voix d'Aro, l'accueillant lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à peine une dizaine de mètres de lui.

\- Maitre, répondit-elle dans le ton le plus respectueux qu'elle pouvait laisser paraitre.

La panique lui clouait l'estomac, mais elle essaya tout de même de paraitre forte.

\- Tu sais, quand je demande un ordre, je m'attends à ce qu'il soit exécuté et ce en toute efficacité. Quand Alec m'a averti qu'il t'avait perdue alors que je lui avais demandé de rester auprès de toi, je n'étais pas très heureux, tu comprends. N'empêche, en lisant ses pensées, j'ai compris qu'il t'avait demandé gentiment de rester de l'autre côté de la porte, acte que tu n'as pas réussi à accomplir.

Le sang d'Alexandra se figea dans ses veines. Il avait lu les pensées d'Alec, il était au courant de sa tentative de fuite. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle espéra stupidement qu'il ne le mentionnerait pas.

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas voulu sortir du château, dit-elle. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je pense que j'ai été kidnappée, rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Ce n'était pas encore un mensonge.

\- Tu penses ? Comment ne peux-tu pas être certaine ? lui demanda Aro, suspicieux. De plus, comment le kidnappeur aurait pu rentrer dans le château ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste perdu connaissance dans le château et je me suis réveillée dans un endroit miteux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu permets que je vérifie ?

Alexandra retint sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser l'accès à ses pensées, même si cela pouvait clairement signer son arrêt de mort. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il attrapa vigoureusement sa main, ayant maintenant accès à tous ses secrets.

Le contact ne dura qu'une minute, tout au plus, mais lui sembla une éternité. Elle eut de la difficulté à respirer durant tout le long qu'il lisait toutes ses pensées. Elle pouvait voir en même temps que lui tous les souvenirs qu'il lui déchiffrait. Sa fuite, ses doutes. Tout.

Le contact se rompit brusquement. Alexandra releva les yeux sur Aro, ce qu'elle regretta instantanément. Les yeux du roi étaient empreints d'une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur le visage de l'ancien.

\- Alexandra ! s'écria la voix d'Alec, lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

Son père venait juste de sortir par la porte principale et allait se diriger vers elle, mais Aro fit un simple geste de la main, lui disant silencieusement de s'arrêter. Alec s'exécuta, attendit patiemment. Alexandra comptait les secondes, son cœur battant une chamade qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Allait-il la tuer là, maintenant, devant son père ? Oserait-il ?

Aro s'approcha lentement d'elle, à un point que leurs corps n'avaient que quelques centimètres les séparant.

\- Je te conseillerai d'être plus prudente à ce qui pourrait traverser ton esprit, lui dit-elle simplement avant de repartir, quittant vers une autre porte à l'extrémité de celle où Alec se tenait présentement, regardant avec anxiété son maitre quitter d'un pas rapide.

Le regard de son père se reposa sur elle et elle sentit retomber toute l'anxiété qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle était vivante, pour l'instant. De jambes tremblantes, elle s'approcha tranquillement de son père, n'osant pas marcher d'un pas trop rapide et de tomber. Rendue à son niveau, il se mit à parler :

\- Aro a lu dans mes pensées, il connait ce qui s'est passé lors de ta tentative de fuite.

\- Je sais, dit-elle simplement. Est-il en colère contre toi ? demanda-t-elle, réalisant que son père l'avait couverte lorsqu'il n'avait pas annoncé à son maitre que sa fille avait essayé de s'enfuir.

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne semble pas très heureux, ni envers moi, ni envers Jane et Demetri.

Jane, elle qui admirait tant son maitre, devait être terriblement déçue qu'il ressente de l'aversion à son égard. Demetri aussi, peut-être. C'était moins flagrant que sa tante.

Seule elle ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de l'opinion de son maitre envers elle, ce qui était le fait que Chelsea ne pouvait pas alterner ses liens, la forcer à se sentir redevable envers lui. C'était surement ce qu'il était déçu de constater aujourd'hui en lisant toutes ses pensées.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, le pensant honnêtement.

Elle avait beau ne pas comprendre ce sentiment qu'ils les unissaient tous à Aro, elle n'avait jamais voulu les attirer dans le trouble.

\- Ce n'est rien, on a tous choisi de garder le silence, on est responsable de nos actes. Toi, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il. Je pense qu'il a lu tes pensées aussi ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Il ne semblait vraiment pas content, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Alec hocha la tête, comme s'il s'y attendait.

\- Tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Alexandra ne savait pas s'il essayait vraiment de la rassurer, ou s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Comment réagirait-il si, un jour, Aro viendrait le voir en lui disant qu'elle était morte ? À quel point sa loyauté à Aro pouvait-elle tenir ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans trop y croire. D'un même pas, ils rentrèrent dans le château. Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet les menant à l'aile où sont situés leur chambre. Alexandra avait l'anxiété qui lui montait jusque dans la gorge. Elle avait la gorge sèche, elle avait chaud. N'empêche, Alexandra avait besoin de savoir tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé, question technique. Savoir ce que les autres savaient était important si on lui posait des questions.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas posé de questions, sur ce qui s'est passé.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Aro, lui répondit son père en hochant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

N'empêche, elle était capable de détecter l'amertume dans son ton de voix. Il était en colère, contre lui-même. Il était supposé la protéger contre une éventuelle menace, mais il avait décidé d'aller réprimer Felix pour lui avoir fait du mal involontairement.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi certain de ça, répliqua-t-il avec ardeur.

Alexandra soupira. Il n'y avait aucune manière d'empêcher son père de se blâmer pour sa courte disparition. Si seulement elle pouvait le rassurer et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils se rendirent en silence dans leur corridor pour apercevoir Jane qui les attendait d'un pied ferme. Alexandra appréhenda aussitôt la réaction de Jane. Cette dernière ne paraissait pas fâchée néanmoins. Son expression ne démontrait aucune émotion et l'hybride ne savait pas si elle devait en être plus effrayée que d'avoir à faire à son courroux légendaire.

\- Mon frère, Caius nous attend afin de discuter d'une éventuelle mission, annonça-t-elle d'une voix terne. Et avant que tu ne puisses répliquer, Alexandra ne sera pas seule, Demetri l'attend dans sa chambre. Tu peux donc me rejoindre en toute sérénité.

Alec hocha la tête, serra la main de sa fille avant de partir avec sa sœur jumelle. Demetri attendait l'hybride avec impatience dans sa chambre aux murs gris. Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la porte, le vampire se précipita vers elle.

\- Dieu merci tu n'as rien ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama-t-il aussitôt qu'elle apparu dans son champ de vision.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop.

Demetri plissa les yeux.

\- Comment ne peux-tu pas savoir ?

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il continua.

\- Ne comprends donc tu pas à quel point j'étais anxieux ? Alec est venu tous nous voir dans la salle du trône en clamant que tu avais disparu et je n'étais pas capable de te localiser ! Je suis le meilleur traqueur au monde et mon pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas !

 _Calme ton égo !_ aurait-elle répondu habituellement, mais elle était trop concentrée sur ses paroles pour lui rétorquer cela. Il était anxieux qu'elle soit partie ? Elle aurait aimé empêcher les papillons qui venaient s'intégrer à l'intérieur de son ventre en pensant à cela.

\- Je comprends que ça a dû être difficile pour toi, répliqua-t-elle avec toute la sincérité du monde.

Demetri souffla comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot à ce qu'elle disait. Ses yeux retournèrent dans les siens, puis ils se posèrent sur son épaule. Il plissa à nouveau les yeux et elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voyait. Sa blessure qu'elle avait reçue lors de l'entrainement avec Felix, qui était toujours en période de guérison. La mince ligne que représentait maintenant son écorchure était presque invisible, mais il fallait bien entendu que Demetri le remarque.

Elle laissa ses propres yeux se baisser sur son épaule avant de rencontrer à nouveau les yeux de Demetri, dont la couleur rubis semblait bouillonner tranquillement.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il d'un calme surprenant tandis qu'il pointa du doigt son épaule.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, voulant lui démontrer toute sa nonchalance, l'attitude qu'il devrait aussi adopter.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, ce n'était pas là avant ! rétorqua-t-il avec fureur, sa sérénité volant au travers de la fenêtre.

\- Felix m'a accrochée avec une épée lors de l'entrainement que j'ai eu juste avant de… disparaitre.

Demetri serra les dents, sa mâchoire voulant presque se casser sous l'effort qu'il mettait.

\- Attends que j'y parle, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour quitter sa chambre.

L'hybride l'attrapa par le bras afin de le retenir.

\- Non, n'en veut pas à Felix ! Ce n'était qu'un accident !

\- Il aurait dû être plus prudent, rétorqua-t-il avec ardeur.

\- Pourquoi ça te concerne à ce point-là ?

Demetri laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on te touche !

\- Tu n'avais pas ce problème-là avant ! Agis comme d'habitude !

\- Je ne peux pas ! cria-t-il ensuite. Avant je n'étais pas amoureux de toi !

Silence. Alexandra resta bouche-bée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il vraiment dit ses mots ? Un frisson lui parcourut le corps entier tandis que ses yeux écarquillés regardaient avec choc Demetri. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, ne semblant plus respirer.

\- Tu…

\- Non ! la coupa-t-il. Ne dis rien. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas réciproque.

S'avançant lentement, Alexandra posa sa main contre la joue du traqueur, la caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Les yeux rouges du vampire s'ouvrirent et plongèrent dans les siens qui devaient briller sous l'émotion qui avait pris assaut de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. _Je_ pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec ardeur. Il répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Leurs lèvres se moulaient ensembles à un point qu'elles ne faisaient plus qu'une. Alexandra agrippa les cheveux blonds du traqueur entre ses doigts afin de rapprocher encore plus son visage du sien. Comme si c'était possible ! Leurs corps ne semblaient pas être plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Alexandra dut se séparer à contre cœur des lèvres de Demetri afin de regagner son souffle. Les lèvres de son amant glissèrent vers son cou où il continua d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle finalement, répondant officiellement à son annonce de plus tôt.

Demetri laissa échapper un rire.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

Alexandra agrippa ses cheveux afin de rapprocher leurs lèvres de nouveau. Cependant, alors qu'elles n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres, un simple cou résonna contre la porte. Les deux laissèrent échapper un grognement simultanément. C'était évident qu'ils pensaient continuer leur moment à un autre niveau. Cependant, leurs expressions changèrent du tout au tout quand ils aperçurent qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et qui avait vraisemblablement entendu les derniers instants de leur moment privilégiée.

Aro.

\- Demetri, pourrais-je avoir un moment avec Alexandra ?

Bien que présenté sous la forme d'une requête, c'était un ordre. Demetri disparut aussitôt de la chambre de l'hybride. Aro attendit quelques secondes, secondes qui parurent comme des heures à Alexandra, afin d'être certain qu'il n'était plus à la portée et à l'écoute de leur conversation.

Aro s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, sa longue cape noir semblant flotter sur le sol de sa chambre.

\- Alexandra, chère Alexandra, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Oui, maitre ? dit-elle avec le plus grand respect dans sa voix.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle était terrifiée de cette conversation. Il avait tout lu, tout entendu. Il savait tout. Et elle redoutait immensément les conséquences.

\- Ah non, plus de ça entre nous. Je sais maintenant très bien avec quel sarcasme tu m'appelais ainsi depuis tout ce temps.

Alexandra baissa la tête. Elle n'était pas capable de regarder le vampire dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas des excuses qui vont compenser pour toutes tes pensées ainsi que ta toute dernière tentative de fuite.

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua.

\- J'ai été très perplexe lorsque j'ai découvert que Chelsea ne pouvait pas changer tes relations. Elle m'est vitale dans des situations comme la tienne, lorsqu'un garde ne se sent pas à sa place dans l'enceinte de notre château. Habituellement, ce n'est pas trop compliqué à arranger. Mais dans ton cas, ça a été plus complexe. Si tu savais le nombre de chances que je t'ai laissée. Mais tu n'étais pas capable de ressentir de loyauté envers nous, quant bien même le pouvoir de Marcus ne fonctionne pas non plus pour affirmer cela avec certitude.

Il secoua sa tête, semblant déçu par la tournure des évènements.

\- Mais je savais aussi que si je ne pouvais pas bénéficier de tes talents, personne ne pourra, même si c'est pour partir en solitaire. J'ai longtemps médité, et j'ai récemment décidé que tu étais plus une labilité qu'une aide dans ce château, et que ton exécution était la meilleure des solutions.

La peur envahie le corps d'Alexandra. C'était donc vrai. Il voulait toujours la tuer. C'était d'ailleurs son plan actuel, sa destruction.

\- Cependant, les tous récents évènements… Je pensais être capable de combler le vide que ta disparition ferait dans le cœur d'Alec, même si Chelsea ne pourrait pas réellement influencer l'amour d'un père. Mais maintenant que Demetri a des réels sentiments à ton égard, ça complique le tout.

Secouant de nouveau la tête, le vampire se promenait toujours d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre d'Alexandra, tandis qu'il continuait à raconter toutes ses pensées les plus profondes.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque présentement de te liquider et d'avoir encore plus de tracas sous les mains. C'est donc pourquoi je t'accorde le droit de continuer à vivre. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que je peux enlever ce droit à tout moment, si tu continues à te comporter de manière aussi déplorable à notre égard.

S'approchant maintenant de la jeune femme, il plongea ses yeux laiteux dans les siens.

\- Tu me dois la vie. Tu me dois respect. J'ai déjà tenté de te liquider récemment, n'ose pas croire que je n'essayerai pas à l'avenir si la situation m'avantage.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Aro se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Alexandra, quittant ensuite la pièce. Alexandra souffla enfin. Elle ne pensait pas avoir respiré profondément depuis le début de cet échange quoique plus un monologue. Elle réalisa aussi quelque chose d'important : C'était Aro qui avait envoyé le nomade dans le but de la tuer, il y a de cela quelques jours. Et il ne semblait pas contre l'idée de recommencer.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Aro qui l'a menace, connait toutes ses pensées et avoue avoir envoyé le nomade ? Et le couple Demetri - Alexandra qui est rendu officiel ?

Joyeux temps des fêtes :)

C.


End file.
